Tiga Kata Saja
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Ciel hanya seorang gadis bangsawan. Namun, bukannya jatuh kepada seorang pemuda bangsawan lain, ia jatuh cinta kepada iblis yang ia berikan jiwanya. / DISCONTINUED.
1. First of All

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Judul fic ini, _Tiga Kata Saja_, berasal dari bab 17 novel _Perahu Kertas _karya Dewi 'Dee' Lestari. Saya hanya meminjam.

Warning: Fem!Ciel detected. OOC—maybe?, abal. Three Kissing Scene detected also. Godaan Sebastian yang … *author nyanyiin Melayang-nya Dimi(?)* And, _**don't like? Don't read, thanks!**_

Title: **Tiga Kata Saja**

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel. Atau Fem!Ciel x Sebastian, sama sajalah.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rate: T. Psst, tadinya saya hampir buat rate M lho. Tapi saya hapus dengan alasan ayah saya mengetahui password komputer saya. *sighs* Tapi mending. Ini _straight_. Kalau yaoi … *srek, srek*

Summary: Entah. Rasanya … mengucapkan tiga kata itu pada Sebastian bukan hal mudah. Tapi jika tidak kulakukan … aku yang sakit sendiri.

PoV: Kayaknya sudah jelas dari _summary_-nya, kan? Point of View-nya Ciel.

Note: Sekali lagi saya tekankan, Ciel disini _**female!**_Jadi, kalau kalian tidak menyukai Ciel yang menjadi perempuan, _**mohon keluar dari page ini. **_Tapi jika kalian memang _**berencana untuk mem-flame karya saya,**_silahkan menetap. Saya tidak melarang.

Dan, umur Ciel di sini telah 14 tahun.

*u*

**Tiga Kata Saja, Chapter 1: First of All**

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 08**__**th**__**, 03.13 a.m. to 05.34 a.m, di lorong lantai dua dan kamar Sebastian)**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku sejak pukul setengah tiga tadi. Sudah kucoba untuk tidur berulang kali, namun hasilnya aku tetap terbangun. Dan aku menyerah. Akhirnya pun aku meraih jubah sutra yang tergantung di depan lemari pakaianku dan menggunakannya. Membuka pintu kamarku. Aku membiarkan kakiku membawaku kemana saja.

Dan aku berakhir ke depan pintu kamar Sebastian.

Tunggu. _Pintu kamar Sebastian? _

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Aku mengucek mataku. Sama sekali tidak. Pintu itu berada tepat di ujung lorong dan agak jauh dari ruangan lainnya. Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa bersuara. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukan tubuh Sebastian yang sedang membelakangiku.

Aku berjalan secara hati-hati. Tidak menutup pintu—_ceroboh. _Semakin mendekat, aku semakin dapat melihat tubuh besarnya. Dan—Sebastian hanya menggunakan celana panjang. Tanpa atasan. Yang berarti, _aku melihat keseluruhan tubuh atasnya_.

"Se-Sebastian …," lirihku. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, maaf, Nona Muda!" serunya dengan wajah tersentak. Ya, sudah kubilang, kan? Ia segera meraih suatu kain—kemeja, mungkin—untuk menutup tubuhnya. Tapi aku menahan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sebastian. Aku hanya …," lirihku lagi sembari menurunkan tangannya beserta kepalaku.

"Hanya apa, Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menarik kursi dari sebelah kananku. Memijaknya dan menyamakan tinggiku dengan wajah Sebastian.

Aku tetap diam dan mulai menaikkan tangan kananku. Menyibak rambut hitam Sebastian yang jatuh ke depan wajahnya dan mengelus lembut wajah bagian kirinya. Aku tetap mengelusnya hingga jatuh ke pundaknya. Aku menarik tubuhku dan tubuhnya agar mendekat dan aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Sebastian …," bisikku.

"Ya, Nona Muda?" sahutnya sembari mengelus pelan rambutku.

Aku diam. Entah. Rasanya … mengucapkan tiga kata itu pada Sebastian bukan hal mudah. Tapi jika tidak kulakukan … aku yang sakit sendiri. Aku telah menahan rasa ini selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun. Hanya kepada _butler_ku ini. Bukan—iblis ini. _Butler _iblis yang membuatku merasakan apa yang namanya cinta dalam umurku yang masih muda. Masih di bawah umur, tepatnya.

Tidak. Aku mengurangi jarak di antara diriku dan Sebastian.

Ini hal yang sangat sulit. Bagaimana jika setelah aku mengatakannya, ia akan membenciku dan menjauhiku? Apa ia akan menghentikan perjanjian antara kami selama empat tahun ini?

Tidak, Ciel Phantomhive! Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya! Kamu akan kehilangan Sebastian. _Kehilangan_! Apa kau mau hal itu datang kembali ke hidupmu?

Aku menggeleng terus-terusan. Tanpa diminta pun, air mataku mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Mengalir dan jatuh perlahan ke bawah.

"Nona Muda, Anda menangis?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat daguku. Aku menepis tangannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Nona Muda, tolong, sekali ini saja, jujur dan jawab pertanyaan saya. Anda membenci saya?" tanyanya.

Aku mencoba membuka mulut di sela-sela tangisanku. "Ti-tidak … Sebastian … bahkan … bahkan … sebaliknya …."

"Maksud Anda?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menutup mulutku.

"Ciel Phantomhive, jelaskan semuanya kepadaku." Sebastian menarik tubuhku dan mengangkat daguku kembali.

"Sebastian, aku … aku …," desisku.

"Ciel Phantomhive, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tolong jelaskan semuanya." Sebastian berkata lembut. Namun kasar.

"_I … I love you, _Sebastian!" Bodoh, Ciel Phantomhive. Mengapa kau membiarkan kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutmu, heh? Dan kini, ganjarannya adalah kehilangan Sebastian. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kau percaya, kau sayangi, dan kau cintai hanya karena _tiga kata itu saja._

Kedua tangan Sebastian melepas tubuhku. Jelas, dari wajahnya, ia tersentak. Amat tersentak.

Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, Sebastian. Tolong, siapapun. Kembalikan kami ke waktu tadi dan biarkan aku tidak mengatakan ketiga kata itu.

"Ku-kumohon, Sebastian … jangan membenciku, kumohon!" seruku. Ia masih diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan.

Sepertinya ia marah kepadaku.

Kau bodoh, Ciel Phantomhive. Sekali lagi, kau amat sangat bodoh.

"Sebastian … kau marah kepadaku? Maafkan aku, Sebastian …," desisku.

"Ju-jujur saja … a-aku sudah merasakan ha-hal ini da-dari tiga tahun lalu … dan … aku berhasil menahannya … dan … dan … aku … aku sudah tidak bisa … tidak bisa … me-menahan pe-perasaanku ke-kepadamu … kumohon, Sebastian … jangan marah padaku … jangan membenciku … ha-hanya kau yang … yang … dapat kupercaya … Sebastian … aku mohon …." Tanpa disuruh lagi, air mataku keluar. Semakin deras dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku membiarkan air mataku keluar bersamaan dengan isakan penyesalan.

Sebastian membalikkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Ia mengangkat daguku dengan amat sangat lembut dan mengusap air mataku. Aku menatap matanya dan membiarkan tangannya bermain dengan wajahku. Ia mengusap air mataku, menekan-nekan pipiku, dan berakhir di bibir. Ia menaruh satu jarinya ke bibirku dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dan bibirku. Ia menciumku, menghisap bibirku, dan melumatnya. Hal itu terasa sangat lama bagiku. Perlahan, aku menutup mataku dan menekan kepalanya mendekat. Ya, memang. Awalnya aku kaget. Tapi ini berarti, ia juga … ia juga … _mencintaiku_.

Aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan menyapu mulutku. Mengabsen semua gigiku dan memainkan lidahku. Membiarkan _saliva_ku dan _saliva_nya bertukaran. Membiarkan ia menarik tubuhku. Membiarkan tangannya mengelus pipiku dan memainkan rambutku.

Antara lima menit atau enam menit kemudian, kami menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Sebastian … apa maksudmu dari ciuman tadi?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Nona Muda?" tanyanya balik.

"A-aku masih tidak percaya," jawabku. Ia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tidak ada, Nona Muda. Dan maksud saya dari ciuman tadi adalah … saya juga _mencintai _Anda," ujar Sebastian. Entah mengapa aku seperti disihir dan memeluknya erat. Tanganku mengelus punggungnya yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun—masih ingat, kan? Ia tidak menggunakan atasan apapun—dan membiarkan tanganku yang lain memainkan rambutnya.

Ia melepas pelukanku dan menciumku lagi. Kali ini, dengan _kasar_. Ia seperti memaksakan ciuman itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pikiran iblis—walau aku mencintai iblis—dan membiarkan ia bermain dengan tubuhku. Membiarkan ia melakukan semuanya dengan paksa padaku.

Delapan menit ia menciumku. Akhirnyapun ia melepaskan bibirnya dan memelukku kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sebastian? Melakukan dua hal ini dengan kasar sekaligus?" tanyaku. Ia diam dan menyibak rambutku yang menutup telingaku. Bibirnya mulai memainkan telingaku. Masih dengan kasar.

"Ini hal biasa, Nona Muda. Melakukan hal kasar kepada seseorang yang _dicintainya_," jawabnya sambil masih memainkan telingaku.

"Dan, mengapa kau menghisap telingaku?" tanyaku disela-sela erangan yang ia buat padaku.

"Satu hal biasa juga, Nona Muda," katanya.

"Sebastian, kau selalu melakukan hal yang kuinginkan, bukan?" tanyaku lagi. Dan—aku juga masih mengerang.

"Ya, Nona Muda. Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Maka dari itu, hentikan semua ini," kataku.

"Satu sesi lagi, Nona Muda. Bersabarlah," ucapnya dengan nada tidak bersalah. Dan—benar saja, ia menurunkan bibirnya ke leherku.

Sialan. Aku berniat untuk mengatakan tiga kata itu saja dan malah berakhir seperti ini. Kali ini, aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Akh … Sebastian … kumohon … hentikan … ash …," ucapku sambil mendesah.

"Sebentar lagi." Sebastian menjawab dan membuat _kiss mark _di leherku.

"Sebastian, sialan kau," desisku.

"Mengapa, Nona Muda? Bukankah saya telah mengakui bahwa saya satu perasaan dengan Anda? Maka dari itu, mencium Anda dengan kasar, memeluk Anda dengan kasar, menghisap telinga Anda dengan kasar, dan menghisap sekaligus membuat tanda di leher Anda juga dengan kasar itu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kamu melakukannya dengan _kasar_, Sebastian," kataku.

"Bukankah Anda menikmatinya?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengecup mata kiriku.

"Sialan kau," desisku. Pipiku membuat semburat merah.

"Dan, Sebastian …." Aku kembali mendesis dan menciumnya lagi. Aku menarik kepalanya mendekat dan menghisap bibirnya. Menaruh tanganku yang lain ke punggungnya. Aku mencoba memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya—dan ia menerimanya. Ia membiarkan lidahku bermain dalam mulutnya. Mencoba menyapu mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh giginya, dan memainkan lidahnya.

Tujuh menit sudah aku menciumnya. Dan aku melepaskannya.

"Anda pintar juga mencium saya, Nona Muda," godanya.

"Huh!" Aku mendesis dan turun dari kursi. Lalu, aku meraih _pocket clock _dari laci meja Sebastian.

"Ternyata sudah pukul setengah enam pagi lagi," desahku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku dipegang oleh tangan yang lebih besar dariku.

"Ah, iya. Ternyata, pernyataan Anda, ciuman kita, pernyataan saya, dan seluruhnya menghabiskan waktu lama, ya," godanya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia memelukku. Kali ini dari belakang. Dan memberiku lagi satu kecupan di pelipis kananku.

"Sana, pakai baju. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," kataku setelah ia melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya.

"Anda tidak ingin di sini, melihat saya memakai pakaian dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Anda?" godanya untuk ketiga kalinya sembari menahan tanganku lembut.

"Sebastian, ayolah. Sampai kapan kau akan menggodaku?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya tersenyum. "Entah … sampai kita melanjutkannya ke hubungan yang lebih tinggi, mungkin?"

"Sana, pakai pakaianmu. Cepat. Aku tunggu," kataku. Ia meraih kemeja putih yang biasa ia kenakan—yang, jujur saja, sudah terletak dari saat aku baru masuk ke kamarnya, di atas kasurnya—dan menumpuknya dengan _tailcoat _sekaligus jas(err, apa itu _blazer_ ya? Duh. Maaf, saya kurang ngerti dunia _fashion_.) yang sama-sama berwarna hitamnya itu.

"Apa Anda ingin mengganti pakaian Anda dan beranjak mandi di sini?" Lagi-lagi ia menggodaku.

"Tentu saja aku ingin di kamarku, bodoh. Siapa kira aku akan melakukannya di kamarmu ini?" desisku kesal. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Sungguh, aku menyesal memberitahumu tentang perasaanku," kataku.

"Anda menyesal sekaligus menikmatinya, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengikutiku berjalan ke kamarku.

"Tidak juga. Tadinya aku kira kita hanya melakukan ciuman dan pelukan sekali saja. Dan kau lakukan hal itu sampai tiga kali—sekaligus memberiku ini." Aku menunjukkan _kiss mark _yang ia beri di leherku.

"Mau saya tambahkan?" godanya lagi.

"Kau!" Aku menggeram. Ia tertawa kecil dan menarikku ke sebelah kanannya. Menarik kepalaku ke samping dada bidangnya yang ditutupi oleh tiga helai pakaian sekaligus.

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 08**__**th**__**, 06.00 a.m. to 07.00 a.m., kamar tidur Ciel dan lorong menuju ruang kerja Ciel)**_

Sebastian mulai membuka seluruh benang yang menutupi tubuhku dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku(baca: memandikan). Seperti biasa juga, ia memakaikan pakaian pada tubuhku—ralat, pakaian _laki-laki bangsawan _pada tubuhku.

"Nona Muda, untuk sarapan saya siapkan pembuka _beef salad, _lalu untuk makanan utama _coq au vin_, dan penutupnya _cheese shortcake._ Jika Anda menginginkan yang lain, tinggal bilang kepada saya," jelas Sebastian. "Dan juga, teh yang saya sediakan adalah _earl gray tea_," jelas Sebastian lagi. Aku hanya menggumam untuk menjawab seluruh penjelasannya.

"Sebastian, kau sudah hidup dalam waktu lama, bukan?" tanyaku saat aku masih mengunyah makanan di mulutku.

"Ya, Nona Muda. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Em, mengapa tiga kata yang tadi kuucapkan di kamarmu terasa memiliki arti yang besar?" tanyaku polos. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Cinta, itu adalah perasaan yang amat penting. Cinta bisa saja disebutkan mentah-mentah dari ujung bibir kita, tapi ada yang mengatakan hal itu tanpa perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya. Orang yang mencintai orang lain yang berada dalam hidupnya pasti selalu merasa aman di dekat orang lain itu dibandingkan dengan orang-orang lainnya. Ia pasti tidak bisa memastikan perasaan itu pada awalnya dan hanya menepis seluruh hal itu menjadi rasa sayang. Padahal perasaan sayang dan cinta itu amat sangat _berbeda_. Seperti tadi, kita berdua mengucap bahwa kita saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun, perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin bisa diucapkan dalam kata-kata. Tapi dalam gerak tubuh dan mata. Gerak tubuh yang saya maksudkan, tercantum hal yang tadi kita lakukan dan puluhan lainnya. Dan mata, walau kita hanya menatap mata lawan kita yang sangat kita cintai, mata akan mengatakan seluruhnya. Anda mengerti?" Ia menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

"Panjang sekali penjelasanmu," desisku sambil meminum tehku yang berada dalam cangkir ukiran China. Sudah pasti dari Lau Tao.

"Sebenarnya lebih panjang, tapi saya coba ambil intinya saja," kata Sebastian.

"Ya sudah. Bacakan jadwalku, Sebastian," perintahku.

"Hm," gumamnya sambil mengambil buku agendaku—yang entah ia taruh mana—dan mulai membuka-buka halamannya. "Akan ada pertemuan antar bangsawan yang digelar di Istana sekaligus permainan drama tentang bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris, termasuk tentang Anda," katanya.

"Ada yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Paling, sepupu Anda, Elizabeth Middleford akan menemui Anda beberapa jam sebelum pertemuan itu. Di sini tertulis ia akan berangkat bersama Anda," katanya lagi.

"Itu saja?" tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku sudah selesai. Pergi sana, kerjakan tugasmu yang lain. Aku akan ke ruang kerjaku," kataku.

"Anda lebih dingin dari pada tadi pagi sepertinya," ujar Sebastian.

"Salahmu, bodoh. Siapa suruh melakukan hal itu. Dan jika bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris mengetahui aku memiliki _kiss mark_ di umurku ini, nama baik Phantomhive tercemar sudah," desisku.

"Maafkan saya, Nona Muda," katanya.

"Yang pasti, kau siapkan pakaianku yang memiliki kerah untuk menutup hal ini," kataku sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjaku.

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Tiga Kata Saja **_**Chapter 2**

*u*

Terimakasih, Tuhan. Saya akhirnya bisa menulis cerita romance yang beneran juga di FFn.

Mati-matian saya keluar jalur rated M dan kembali ke rated T, lho. Sialan lu, Pam. Keluar sana *tendang Pamela(?)*

Oke kenapa saya ngegaje gini, saya merasa seperti ini: Saraswati itu untuk bagian otak pelajaran, Asaka Shirou/Arashiyama Misaki untuk penulisan, Haruka Ishimane untuk perasaan, Pamela M. Alexander untuk kemesuman(he), Lilith P. Michaelis untuk kebangsawanan, dan Yang Yu Fang/Melly untuk Tionghoa sekaligus jidat lebar bersama Will dan Claude. *kok AN OOT gini sih gue*

Back to theme. Jadi kenapa saya bisa menjelaskan seluruh cara ciuman itu, saya sering baca fic rated M. Terus, kenapa saya bisa membuat Ciel berciuman, gara-gara saya pernah mimpi ciuman sama mantan saya yang terakhir—atau tinggal kita bilang, Claude Faustus kedua. Kayak Tiara dan Sharpay di High School Musical 3: Senior Year. *author ketularan Anthony DiNozzo(NCIS) menyamakan semuanya dengan film*

Dan jangan tanya tentang penjelasan cinta yang saya tulis paling panjang. Jujur saja, di umur saya yang masih 10 dan sama sekali _belum _menginjak umur 11 tahun, saya sudah merasakan perasaan itu. *jujur banget*

Em, kecuali penjelasan tentang 'cara melihat cinta dari mata' itu ya. Saya cuma pernah ngegunain gerak tubuh. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah merasakan hal yang satu ini, dan ternyata _saya salah mendeskripsikan_, mohon diralat.

Omong-omong, saya mau delete fic saya yang _Him_ dan _Another Kuroshitsuji Story_. Terus, saya mau edit fic saya yang _When Phantomhive and Trancy is Meet_. Judulnya gak jauh beda, jadi _Phantomhive, and Trancy _saja. Penjelasan selanjutnya bisa dipertanyakan pada author Sara Hikari.

Terus, kalau ternyata _genre_-nya salah, tolong diralat, thanks.

And for the end, of course:

Flame? I accept that.

Favorite? With pleasure!

Review? Thanks if you want!


	2. They are Meet

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Judul fic ini, _Tiga Kata Saja, _berasal dari judul bab 17 novel Dewi 'Dee' Lestari. Saya hanya meminjam, tidak lebih.

Warning: OOC. Fem!Ciel detected. Abal. Enggak jelas bin nyata. **Teureseupeun? Sok wae tutup ieu kaca! **(arti: _**Don't like it? So, close this page!**_) *contoh basa Sunda dan bahasa Inggris yang tidak boleh diikuti*

Title: **Tiga Kata Saja**

Pair: Fem!Ciel x Sebastian. Tapi sudah enggak fokus ke ini pair lagi. Mungkin bakal ada tambahan di tengah atau akhir cerita.

Genre: Romance/Family (yang chapter 1, salah! Maafkan daku minnasan!)

Rate: T.

Summary: Jadi, ini Lady Ciel Phantomhive yang dibicarakan itu, seperti ini? Dia cantik juga.

PoV: Awalnya normal, tapi nanti waktu sudah sampai ke Istana bakalan gonta-ganti.

*u*

**Tiga Kata Saja, Chapter 2: They are Meet**

_**(Normal PoV)**_

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 08**__**th**__**, about 11.50 a.m., ruang kerja Ciel)**_

Pena hitam Ciel masih tetap menuliskan barisan kalimat.

"Nona Muda, saya bawakan _afternoon tea _Anda," sapa Sebastian.

"Taruh saja. Akan kuminum nanti," kata Ciel.

"Anda semakin dingin dibandingkan tadi pagi, Nona Muda," kata Sebastian sembari mengecup pelipis kiri Ciel.

"Apa-apaan kau, sialan," desis Ciel sembari menepis tangan Sebastian yang mulai mengelus rambut panjangnya(ada yang pernah lihat picu Fem!Ciel? Asumsikan rambutnya sepanjang itu tapi lagi digerai).

"Bukankah tadi Anda sama sekali tidak bermasa—" Sebastian harus menutup mulutnya setelah mendengar dobrakan keras.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth. Mengapa Anda datang lebih awal dari janji Anda?" sapa Sebastian sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Yah … aku ingin melihat Ciel saja." Elizabeth Middleford, seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal, berjalan dengan wajah senangnya ke kursi di depan Ciel.

"Eh? Kau menulis apa, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ciel dingin. "Nanti kau akan ke pertemuan antar bangsawan di Istana, Liz?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan mau berangkat bersamamu!" jawab Elizabeth ceria.

"Terserahlah," ujar Ciel sembari menghisap aroma teh yang tadi disiapkan oleh Sebastian. "_Chamomile tea _lagi?" tanya Ciel.

"Bukankah Anda menyukai _chamomile tea_***)**, Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Ah, kalian sama-sama membuatku bosan," desis Ciel sembari meminum perlahan teh itu.

"Em, Nona Muda, Anda masih ingat apa yang saya ceritakan tentang bangsawan Trancy kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mm, masih," jawab Ciel sambil melipat kertas yang berisi tulisannya.

"Bangsawan muda Trancy akan mengikuti pertemuan antar bangsawan ini juga," Sebastian memberitahu Ciel.

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel sembari memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop putih, menuliskan alamat tujuannya, dan menutupnya dengan stempel Phantomhive.

"Yah … bukankah Anda penasaran dengan wajah keturunan Trancy?" tanya Sebastian.

"Memang, tapi bahkan aku tidak mengetahui ciri-ciri Trancy. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? Bodoh." Ciel beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan surat di tangannya kepada Sebastian. "Jangan dibuka. Berikan kepadaku nanti saat aku akan turun dari kereta," perintah Ciel.

"_Yes, My Lady,_" ujar Sebastian sembari meraih surat itu.

"Liz, kau mau bantu aku mencari gaun yang pas untuk nanti malam?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau gaun seperti apa?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Em, yang pasti, panjang hingga semata kaki dan memiliki kerah untuk menutupi leher," kata Ciel.

"Menutupi leher? Untuk apa?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Sudahlah, bantu aku saja mencari gaun seperti itu. Harusnya di lemariku ada," jawab Ciel.

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 08**__**th**__**, 12.15 p.m.-04.00 p.m., lemari pakaian formal Ciel, ruang makan, dan ballroom)**_

Sedari tadi, Ciel dan Elizabeth mengobrak-abrik lemari berisi pakaian formal Ciel ini. Dari gaun beludru selutut yang biasa Ciel gunakan untuk pertemuan pribadi(kebayang? Saya sih, enggak.) sampai gaun putih lengkap dengan _gloves _dan kaus kaki putih untuk pemakaman. Hingga Elizabeth menemukan gaun berwarna biru safiryang panjangnya sampai mata kaki dan memiliki kerah di bagian leher kiri sampai kanan***))**.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Elizabeth sembari menunjukkan gaun berwarna biru safiritu di tangannya.

"Yang itu bagus. Aku pakai yang itu saja," Ciel mengambil gaun biru itu dari tangan Elizabeth dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Eh, kau tidak mencari sepatu yang pas untuk gaun itu?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Aku pakai sepatu yang ini." Ciel menunjuk sebuah sepatu hak enam centimeter***))) **berwarna biru pekat di samping kanannya.

"Cocok juga. Seleramu tidak buruk kok, Ciel!" seru Elizabeth sembari tersenyum.

"Hng," gumam Ciel sambil keluar dari ruangan berisi penuh dengan pakaian itu. Dan jangan lupa, sepatu.

"Anda sudah mendapatkan gaun yang cocok?" Tiba-tiba muncul Sebastian dari ujung pintu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Elizabeth sambil menunjukkan gaun biru safirpilihannya tadi.

"Selera yang tidak buruk, Lady Elizabeth," puji Sebastian.

"Terima kasih," kata Elizabeth sembari tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Acaranya dimulai pukul berapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Pukul lima lewat lima belas menit, Nona Muda," jawab Sebastian sembari melihat _pocket clock _dari saku jasnya.

"Masih lama," gumam Ciel.

"Lebih cepat bersiap, lebih baik! Aku akan berganti pakaian di kamar lamamu, boleh kan?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Boleh saja." Ciel menjawab sembari menyerahkan gaun itu ke tangan Sebastian.

"Ayo," ajak Ciel pada Sebastian dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Nona Muda," panggil Sebastian.

"Apa?" sahut Ciel.

"Anda yakin kerahnya hanya setengah leher saja?" tanya Sebastian sembari memakaikan Ciel topi biru pekat yang tersemat kain hitam untuk menutupi mata kanan Ciel dan bulu angsa(err, pokoknya mirip penanya Harry Potter =A=) berwarna biru safir di bagian atas kanannya.

"Kau membuat tanda itu di leher bawah mendekati pundak, kan? Jadi tidak apalah," jawab Ciel.

Sebastian diam dan memakaikan sepatu Ciel secara hati-hati.

"Selesai. Anda mau keluar sekarang atau melihat dandanan Anda dulu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahku dengan pakaian ini dulu," jawab Ciel. Sebastian lalu menggiringnya ke depan cermin dan menjauh beberapa langkah.

Ciel melihat dirinya menggunakan topi biru pekat dengan sematan bulu berwarna biru safir dan kain hitam penutup mata tanda pentakel perjanjian antara dirinya dan Sebastian, gaun senada dengan bulu topinya, dan sepatu bot hak enam centimeter(aish, pokoknya gitudeh ==) yang menutupi kakinya.

"Tidak buruk. Ayo keluar," ajak Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua turun dari tangga sepanjang 3 meter(setengah dari panjang makam perwira kaisar Qin) dan menuju ballroom depan yang telah ditempati oleh Elizabeth dan _maid_-nya***))))** itu.

"Ciel!" panggil Elizabeth. Ciel hanya menatap Elizabeth tanpa membuka mulutnya. Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama pakaian sepupunya itu. Gaun pink dengan renda putih di bawahnya, sepatu hak sepuluh centimeter berwarna putih, dan rambut pirang ikalnya yang dibiarkan digerai, membuatnya sedikit lebih _dewasa _dibandingkan biasanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa jika seperti ini, Liz," komentar Ciel dingin. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah pukul empat kurang lima belas menit. Jalanan pasti macet. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang," kata Sebastian. Ciel dan Elizabeth berpandang-pandangan sebelum akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Elizabeth pada _maid_-nya itu.

"Saya duduk di depan bersama Sebastian-san," jawab _maid _berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang berdiri tegak di samping Sebastian.

"Anda bersama Lady Elizabeth saja. Saya bisa mengendarai kereta ini sendirian," kata Sebastian.

Ciel mendengar kata-kata itu, dan jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

Dan akhirnya, pukul empat tepat, kereta kuda itu beranjak dari _mansion _anjing penjaga Ratu ini ke Istana.

._._._._._._._._.

_Keadaan dalam perjalanan tidak saya ceritakan karena saya tidak terpikir bagaimana keadaan jalanan London era abad 19. Gomenasai._

._._._._._._._._.

_**(In the Castle, 05.00 p.m. to 10.00 p.m., Aula)**_

_**(Alois Trancy's PoV)**_

Aku menyukai keramaian seperti ini. Apalagi, ini adalah acara bangsawan Inggris. Aku bisa mengenal orang-orang terkenal masa Inggris, seperti Alfred R. Wallace, William Wallace, William Francis, Mr. dan Mrs. Middleford beserta anak perempuannya, dan, Lady Ciel Phantomhive, seorang gadis yang telah dapat memenuhi misi Ratu dalam dunia belakang sepertiku. Dan bahkan, dia lebih muda dariku. Aku penasaran akan wajahnya.

Saat ini, aku sedang berdiri di ujung aula. Bersama Claude Faustus—_butler _iblis berkacamataku itu—dan George Callagher, salah seorang penjaga pribadi Ratu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan harapan dapat menemui Lady Phantomhive itu.

Sampailah ekor mataku ke pintu masuk aula. Aku melihat dua laki-laki dan wanita paruh tiga puluh tahunan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal. Aku mengenal mereka—_Middleford Family_. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru keabuan yang diikat dua di samping kiri dan samping kanan dan menggunakan atribut serba biru. Kuyakinkan, dia adalah Lady Ciel Phantomhive yang ingin kutemui.

"Claude, kau tunggu aku di sini. Aku mau berjalan sebentar," kataku.

"Tapi, Danna-sama***)))))**, bagaimana jika nanti Anda—" Aku menaruh jari telunjukku ke bibir Claude.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," kataku sambil berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Permisi," sapaku. Wajah dinginnya tersentak.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan tanganku. "Aku Earl Alois Trancy."

"Alois Trancy—bangsawan muda Trancy?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Oh. Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Lady Ciel Phantomhive." Ia menjabat tanganku lembut. Mata biru langitnya itu menatap mata biru _turquoise_ milikku.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kuajak kau nanti berdansa berdua?" tanyaku agak ragu. Mana ada seorang Earl dengan lancangnya mengajak gadis _bangsawan _yang baru ia kenal berdansa? Estetika bangsawan yang satu ini sepertinya sedang kulupakan. Bodoh.

"Aku tidak punya pasangan. Tidak apa-apa," Dan, aku menemukan jawaban tak terkira dari mulut mungilnya. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari kalau mata kanannya ditutupi sebuah kain hitam.

"Eh? Matamu ditutup? Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari menyoba menyibak kain itu—dan akhirnya ditepis olehnya.

"Rahasia pribadiku. Orang lain dilarang mengetahuinya," jawabnya dingin.

Aku ingin terus tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya. Jadi, ini Lady Ciel Phantomhive yang dibicarakan itu, seperti ini? Dia cantik juga.

_**(Ciel Phantomhive's PoV)**_

Seorang pemuda yang kuharapkan keberadaannya pun menyapaku duluan. Ia memiliki rambut sedagu berwarna pirang dan mata _turquoise _dan sepertinya ia menyukai warna ungu—terlihat dari kemeja, sepatu, dan topi yang ia pakai—dan hitam. Aku tidak memasukkannya ke kategori pemuda tampan yang pernah kutemui, tapi—_cantik_. Dan ia memasuki _rating _teratas dibandingkan Lau Tao atau Agni sekalipun. Bahkan Grell—kuakui, ia _agak _cantik—yang hampir setiap kedatangannya ia semakin _cantik_, ia akan kalah pamor dibandingkan Alois Trancy ini.

"Mm …," gumamnya. "Bo-bolehkah aku menggandeng tanganmu?" tanyanya.

"Boleh saja." Aku menjawab pertanyaan ragunya itu dengan mengangkat bahu kananku.

"Hormat Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria!" seru Robert Morgan dan Arthur Morgan—sepasang kembar Perdana Menteri dan Patih itu terdengar ke telingaku. Setengah dari kami berlutut—kebanyakan para penjaga—dan setengah lainnya menunduk—sepertiku. Aku menatap Alois yang ternyata juga menatap kepadaku. Kami tertawa kecil.

Tertawa? Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku memiliki alasan untuk _tertawa_? Bahkan tersenyum pun … aku tidak pernah! Sebastian yang kucintai juga tidak pernah membuatku tertawa sekalipun …

Sudah, Ciel Phantomhive. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Nikmati saja malam ini.

"Lady Phantomhive?" panggil Alois.

"Eh? Maaf, Earl Trancy. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang _butler_ku yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ujung batang hidungnya," jawabku setengah berbohong dan setengah jujur.

Betul saja. Sebastian tidak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan walau hanya helaian rambut hitam belah tengahnya itu … tidak ada. Harusnya, ia bersama Christopher Green, butler kerajaan ini***))))))**.

"Aku permisi sebentar," kataku pada Alois. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Aku mengangguk balik dan mencoba berlari ke arah Christopher yang berada di ujung pintu keluar timur.

"Christopher, kau melihat _butler_ku?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, Lady Phantomhive. Saya sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Maafkan saya," jawabnya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil pergi ke tempat dimana kupijak bersama Alois tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Alois sambil tersenyum lebar kembali.

Lagi-lagi telingaku mendengar suara tiba-tiba. Kali ini dari orkestra kerajaan yang memainkan lagu _God Save the Queen_. Perlahan aku mengikuti orang lain yang berada di aula ini—menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Inggris itu.

_God Save the Queen _selesai dan langsung disambung dengan lagu kerajaan yang biasa dipakai untuk berdansa. Aku merasa tanganku digandeng oleh tangan Alois dan ia membawaku perlahan ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Bisa menari _tango_?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bisa menari _waltz_. Itu juga masih dalam tahap pembelajaran," jawabku jujur.

"Kalau begitu, kita menari _waltz _saja," katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Terus.

Terus.

Dan terus.

Sampai aku tidak tahu aku sudah mahir.

"Lihat, kau bisa, Lady!" serunya.

"Em, boleh berhenti?" pintaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Maafkan bila saya lancang, Ratu," kataku. "_But I just wanna tell the orchestra, play the volta!_" teriakku. Orkestra itu mulai memainkan dengan lihai lagu tarian volta ini. Aku lumayan hafal karena, jujur saja, jika Lau Tao bersama gadis yang ia aku sebagai adik—Ran Mao—mereka selalu menarikan tarian ini.

"Kau bisa kan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

Aku mulai menepukkan tanganku seirama dengan permainan musik orkestra dan tepukan tangannya. Kami mendekatkan diri dan menepukkan tangan ke masing-masing penari. Lalu kami menautkan kedua tangan kami dan mulai menari seperti tarian _waltz_ tadi. Lalu ia mulai mengangkat badanku. Aku menaruh tanganku ke pundaknya. Aturan tarian volta, salah satu penari harus diangkat hingga tiga sampai empat kali ke udara dan mulai memutar tubuh dan menepuk tangan kembali.

Dan, kami sudah sampai ujung. Tapi … kepalaku mulai sakit.

"Eh? Lady Ciel? Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ti-tidak apa-ap … HUEK!" Aku memuntahkan cairan merah keunguan ke lantai.

Sialan. _Asthma_-ku kambuh di waktu yang amat sangat tidak tepat.

*u*

**To be Continued to **_**Tiga Kata Saja **_**Chapter 3**

*u*

***) **Saya gak tau ini bener atau enggak ==

***)) **Ada yang pernah nonton Inkheart? Kalau iya, inget baju Meggie waktu dia disuruh baca biar Shadow keluar? Kerahnya kayak gitu—lebih lembut dan lebih pendek, tapi cuma nutupin leher kiri-kanan. Depannya enggak.

***))) **Saya gak suka sepatu haknya tinggi-tinggi banget =w=

***)))) **Ada yang tau siapa nama _maid _Lizzie?

***))))) **Sa-Saya gak tau arti _Danna-sama _dalam bahasa Indonesia =_=

***)))))) **YANG INI NGARANG!

*u*

Yes, Sir! I made a threesome romance fan-fiction! *killed*

Duh. Habisnya kalau threesome SebasxCielxAlois itu entah kenapa di telinga saya kok cocok banget ya? *garuk garuk dagu berasa punya janggut*

Yah. Jangan salahkan saya juga. Salahkan Lady Gaga mengapa menyanyikan lagu Bad Romance *nyalahin orang lain* *diinjek Lady Gaga*

Boleh Flame kok. Fave apalagi. Review? JANGAN DITANYA! SAYA TERIMA SEPENUH HATI! (?)

Hm, mungkin AN saya sampai di sini saja dulu. Sekarang saatnya sambut review di jumlahan fic saya. (PS: saya malas nge-PM-in satu-satu =A=)

Pertama, _**Perasaanku yang Sebenarnya Kepadamu, Gabriella,**_** a High School Musical Fan Fiction**

(Anonymous) _AnthyGreenerzAngel_: yah. Saya mencoba enggak menggombal lho =A=

Kedua, _**Hubungan antara Sebastian dan Bandung, **_**a Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction**

_Luxam_: kalo gegulingan jangan disini Luxe, di karpetnya Finnian aja tuh *tendang* *ditendang balik*

HAHAHA kalau AM mah enggak usah dibilangin kali! Daripada hatimu jadi sakit hati lagi, mending aku pake namamu. Ya gak, Luxe? *terus colekin Black suruh godain Luxam lagi* *ditembak Black*

He? Luxam Tanaka? Wah. Bagusan juga A***a *nama aslimu* Tanaka, kali. *ini anak*

Hehe. Jangan peluk-peluk. Nanti Black marah lagi. #apadeh

Btw, bisa kasih tau perkembangan Naik Bajaj versi Ciel? Ada yang lain ngirim selain aku kan?

_Yuusaki Kuchiki_: hihi kenapa harus Bandung? KARENA AKU CUMA TAU DAERAH BANDUNG AJA! #dipitesSBY

Lha wong aku orang Bandung ik. Ya aku pake Bandung aja. Biar gak usah browsing sana sini #alesan

__: nuhun Abdi nyaho, yang talkshow itu kan? Hihi. Saya udah baca kok.

Ketiga, _**When Phantomhive and Trancy is Meet, **_**a Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction (Chapter 3)**

_Sara Hikari_: memang. *wajah iri*

_yovphcutez: _Alois doang itu yang jadi cewek di ep 5 =A=;;

_nekochan-lovers: _Hn. Yasudahlah. Nanti juga cerita ini akan direplace satu-satu chapternya. Perangnya sengaja kupersingkat karena aku gak bisa jadi moderator yang membacakan secara detail perang. ._.

Keempat, _**Dangdutshitsuji, **_**a Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction**

_Luxam_: lo kira bahan bakar Pertamax? =A= *dihajar*

Hihi. Iya ini lumpur lapindonya, khusus buat ngidam bayimu sama Black *dilindes ampe kayak rempeyek*

HUWAKAKAKAKAKA SAYA JUGA NGAKAK LHO KALAU INGET JUDULNYA! *ikutan ngakak bolak-balik*

Iya Nek, akan saya lakukan! *pelukpeluk*

_Yunoki touya_: salahkan yang membuat saya gila *tunjuk Luxam yang lagi minum lumpur lapindo bareng Black, Heppy Nuritasari, dan Diesty* *dihajar ramerame*

_Sara Hikari_: yah … *srek, srek*

Masa mereka diceritakan suka makanin tanah liat berbentuk perwira-perwira dinasti kaisar Qin? *bletak*

__: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE *sujud sujud* biarin lah sekali-kali mereka gelo-geloan.

HIHI kalau gak OOC berarti bukan karya seorang Asaka Shirou! :D

Kelima, _**Tiga Kata Saja**_**, a Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction (Chapter 1)**

_Sara Hikari_: tapi kalau rated M saya berpengalaman cowokxcowok bukan cowokxcewek =A=;;


	3. I Know I Love Ciel Phantomhive

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Judul fic ini, _Tiga Kata Saja, _berasal dari judul bab 17 novel Dewi 'Dee' Lestari. Saya hanya meminjam, tidak lebih.

Warning: OOC. Fem!Ciel detected. Kissing scene detected also. (ER. PLEASE COUNT HOW MUCH THE KISS SCENE, THANKS.) Abal. Enggak jelas bin nyata. Mm, if you **don't like it**, please **don't read! **

Title: **Tiga Kata Saja**

Pair: Fem!Ciel x Sebastian, Alois x Fem!Ciel *OH PLEASE JANGAN GEBUK SAYA!*

Genre: Romance/Suspenses

Rate: T.

Summary: Sebastian mencium kedua pipiku di depan Alois. Aku meliriknya sejenak dan terlihat wajahnya merah padam. Dia … cemburu?

PoV: Kita akan melihatnya, nanti.

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR SCARLETT WHO WAS ADDED 'HIM' INTO HER/HIS STORY ALERT: SCAR, I WAS REALIZE THAT YOU ADDED 'HIM' INTO YOUR STORY ALERT(s) THREE DAYS AGO, ONE DAY AFTER I DELETE 'HIM'. I'M SORRY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THAT. ALSO I'M SORRY TO ONE PERSON WHO SAID YOU'RE LOVE 'HIM' IN YOUR REVIEW BECAUSE I DELETE THAT FIC. ALSO FOR ANONYMOUS WHO FLAMING MY FIC, OH-MY-GOD, THANKS! YOU'VE MAKE ME PESSIMIST TO WRITING AGAIN. AND FOR YOVPHCUTEZ, THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME ABOUT 'HIM'. BUT SORRY, I DELETE THAT. **

*u*

**Tiga Kata Saja Chapter 3: I Know I Love Ciel Phantomhive. **

_**(Still in the Castle, March 08**__**th**__** to March 09**__**th**__**, 10.00 p.m. to 01.17 a.m., Guests Room – lorong.)**_

_**(Ciel's PoV)**_

Aku memuntahkan cairan berwarna merah keunguan di lantai. Aku menyadari kalau _asthma_-ku kambuh. Dan …

Sialan. _Asthma_-ku kambuh di depan ratusan bangsawan dan orang-orang ternama Inggris sekaligus … _Earl Alois Trancy_. Ditambah aku pingsan seketika.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Alois yang sedang menaruh sebuah kain kompres di dahiku.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Lady Phantomhive," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya diam dan mencoba duduk.

"Argh," erangku. Tengkukku sangat sakit saat aku sudah menyenderkan tubuhku ke sandaran kasur itu.

"Tengkuk Anda memang sedikit sakit jika digerakkan untuk sementara ini, Lady Phantomhive," jelas suatu suara berat dari arah pintu. Aku melihat sosok tinggi berkacamata dengan tubuh tegap yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku mengernyitkan mataku dan menatap ke arah Alois.

"Tenang saja. Dia _butler_ku, Claude Faustus," kata Alois.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan Anda, Lady Ciel Phantomhive," kata Claude sembari menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan nampan berisi mangkuk, gelas, serta botol kecil tablet obat berwarna putih pada Alois.

"Ah, ya," sahutku dengan wajah datar. Alois yang pahanya sudah tertutupi oleh nampan kayu itu, mulai menaikkan nampan itu ke arahku.

"Ini, kau makan dulu. Aku dan Claude akan keluar sebentar," katanya sembari meninggalkanku. Aku melihat ke nampan itu. Mangkuk putih itu hanya berisikan sup daging. Gelas yang berada di sebelah kirinya, berisikan air putih. Dan botol tablet yang berada tepat di sebelah gelas itu, aku tahu. _Obat asthma_.

"Tidak kau makan?" tanya Alois yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku lagi.

"Sebentar lagi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Yah … kalau tidak kaumakan, mungkin kau ingin kusuapi. Hihihi," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil, apa. Makan disuapi," dengusku. Aku lalu mengambil sendok yang terletak di sebelah kiri mangkuk itu. Baru saja aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Terlihat sosok Sebastian di ujung sana. Aku menaruh nampan itu ke meja kecil di sebelah kasur dan membiarkan Sebastian mendekatkan diri kepadaku.

"Maafkan saya yang datang telat, Nona Muda." Sebastian mencium kedua pipiku di depan Alois. Aku meliriknya sejenak dan terlihat wajahnya merah padam. Dia … cemburu?

Aku segera membuang pikiranku itu. Mana mungkin. Aku dan dirinya baru bertemu malam ini. _Malam ini_, Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois beranjak dari kursinya dengan langkah menghentak. Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya dari pipiku dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mengapa Anda berjalan menghentak seperti itu, Earl Trancy?" tanyanya.

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri!" seru Alois.

Aku hanya bertukar pandang dengan Sebastian. Kami sama-sama memiliki simbol tanda tanya di atas kepala kami.

_**(Alois' PoV)**_

"Yah … kalau tidak kaumakan, mungkin kau ingin kusuapi. Hihihi," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil, apa. Makan disuapi," dengusnya. Ia mengambil sendok yang terletak di sebelah kiri mangkuk supnya. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya, pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan memakai setelan _butler_. Sudah pasti _butler_ keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel menaruh nampan itu di meja yang berada di sebelah kiriku dan berdiam diri, menunggu sosok itu mendekat. Aku akhirnya memundurkan kursiku ke belakang. Membiarkan _butler_ itu mendekati Ciel.

Aku tidak apa-apa jika bertemu dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan Ciel. Tapi, jujur saja, aku tidak membiarkan ia disentuh dengan cara ciuman dari bibir.

"Maafkan saya yang datang telat, Nona Muda," kata _butler _itu dan ia mencium kedua pipi Ciel agak lama. Aku menyadari wajahku merah padam. Aku cemburu. _Amat sangat _cemburu.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah menghentak keluar. Agar mereka mengetahui kalau aku kesal. Tapi, bukan itu yang terjadi. _Butler _itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "Mengapa Anda berjalan menghentak seperti itu, Earl Trancy?"

CUIH! Apa dia tidak mengerti kode yang kuberikan? _Kode kekesalan yang kuberikan_?

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri!" seruku sambil membanting pintu. Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke dinding. Menunggu kedatangan Claude.

"Lucy mencium Lady Phantomhive ya?" Akhirnya, Claude. Kau datang juga. Tapi … _Lucy_? Memangnya _butler_ itu sebenarnya _cross dresser maid house_?

"Lucy?" Aku mengkerutkan jidatku. Claude hanya memejamkan matanya dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Nama pemberian saya, Lucifer. Saya lebih senang memanggilnya Lucy. Dan nama pemberian Lady Phantomhive adalah Sebastian Michaelis," jelas Claude.

"Oh," dengusku.

"Anda kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Jelaslah! Kau tidak mengerti kalau aku _cemburu kepada _Lucifer, Lucy, Sebastian, atau apalah itu!" seruku. Claude hanya menatapku. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan tumpuan lututnya.

"Sebenarnya, Danna-sama," katanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundakku. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah telingaku. Terasa sekali nafas hangatnya yang menyapu leher dan telinga bawahku. "Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka baru menyatakan perasaan itu kemarin pagi, dari pukul 03.13 sampai 05.34 pagi. Mereka melakukan 'aktifitas' setelah mereka menyatakannya," bisiknya.

"Jangan main-main, Claude," desisku.

"Saya berkata jujur. Saya mengerti karena saya sempat melihatnya," kata Claude. Aku tersentak. Seketika itu pula, aku merasa tubuhku melemah.

"Claude …." Dan itulah kata terakhirku sebelum aku pingsan di atas pundak Claude.

_**(In the Castle, March 09**__**th**__**, 05.57 a.m.-09.00 a.m., from the guests room into the castle yard)**_

_**(Normal PoV)**_

Ciel membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Sebastian yang sedang membuat sedikit kebisingan. Ya—ia mengaduk _morning tea _yang ujung-ujungnya lagi akan diminum oleh Ciel.

"Pukul berapa ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sembari berjalan ke arah Sebastian yang berada di seberangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah dirinya memiliki jarak tiga meter dari Sebastian.

"Lima lebih lima puluh delapan menit pagi, Nona Muda," jawab Sebastian. Tapi saat ia membalikkan tubuh, ia mengkerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana Anda bisa bangun tanpa saya bangunkan sebelumnya?"

"Bunyi berdenting akibat gerak tarikan antara sendok dan cangkir. Terdengar jelas," jawab Ciel sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sebastian. Ia menjinjit dan menarik kepala Sebastian agar mendekat. Sebastian hanya menaruh kembali teh yang berada di tangannya dan mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kupikir Alois cemburu akibat perilakumu kemarin," bisiknya. Sebastian hanya terkikik kecil.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Nona Muda." Sebastian menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan menaruh teh itu di meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka. "Anda dan Earl baru bertemu kemarin. Tidak mungkin ia langsung memiliki perasaan kepada Anda," jelas Sebastian.

"Yah … aku juga berpikir begitu, sih. Tapi … melihat ia menghentakkan kakinya saat melangkah keluar, sepertinya ia cemburu kepadamu," kata Ciel sembari meraih cangkir yang baru saja Sebastian taruh dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Atau justru Anda ingin berkata kalau Anda juga menyukainya? Memiliki satu hati yang dibagi untuk saya dan Earl?" tanya Sebastian dengan sinis. Ia takut kalau ternyata Ciel membohonginya saat itu.

Ciel hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada sinis dari Sebastian itu. "Tentu saja bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Hihihi. Maafkan aku, Sayang," Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil mencium kening dan pipi kanan Ciel.

"Hah. Nanti kita pulang jam berapa?" tanya Ciel. Ia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Hm, sekitar pukul sembilan," jawab Sebastian. Tangannya mulai mendorong Ciel ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

_**(Another Guests Room)**_

Alois terbangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Claude?" panggilnya.

"Saya di sini, Danna-sama," sahut Claude yang sedang berjalan ke samping kanannya.

"Pukul berapa ini?" tanya Alois.

"Pukul enam lebih lima menit," jawab Claude yang membantunya berdiri.

"Claude," panggil Alois lagi. Claude mengangkat kepalanya. "Tolong rahasiakan perasaanku kepada Ciel ini. Tolong," desis Alois sambil menatap ke dalam matanya. Claude hanya diam. Tapi dari gerakan matanya, ia berkata: _ya_.

"Terima kasih," desis Alois lagi sambil tersenyum hambar. Ia berjalan melewati Claude tapi … ia jatuh. Jatuh ke bawah. Ke lantai kayu yang pasti sangat sakit.

_Dammit! What are you thinking about, Alois? Just that girl, heh? Yeah, you are love her. But you can't thinking about her everytime, stupid!_ Alois memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claude yang menahan kepala Alois agar tidak terantuk ke lantai kayu nan keras itu.

"Aku … kepalaku … Claude …," desah Alois. Pita suaranya seperti diikat oleh tali yang amat keras. Saraf otak kanannya juga seperti terbelit-belit. Otak kanannya melarang untuk berpikir. Melarang untuk menjangkau pikirannya lebih jauh dari seseorang bernama … _Ciel Phantomhive_. Sementara kepala kirinya mencoba untuk mendesak dirinya untuk keluar dari seorang gadis itu _saja_. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa dengan kepala Anda, Danna-sama?" tanya Claude. Alois diam. Ia hanya meremas _tailcoat_ hitam Claude. Tangan lainnya memegang pelipis kanannya. Ia mengerang. Mengerang amat sangat keras.

"Saya mengerti." Claude melepas tangan Alois yang berada di _tailcoat_-nya dan yang memegang pelipis kanannya itu. Ia mendudukkan Alois di salah satu kursi yang berada dekat jendela dan berjalan menjauh, ke arah lemari yang berada di seberang kasur. Ia mulai mengubek-ubek lacinya satu per satu dan mengambil satu botol kecil berwarna biru aqua. Tangan besarnya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih itu meraih teko kaca transparan yang berada di atas lemari dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas kaca yang juga berada di sebelahnya.

"Minum ini, Danna-sama," kata Claude sambil memberi tablet berwarna kuning dan gelas berisi air putih itu ke tangan Alois.

"Atau ingin saya hancurkan obat itu dan saya 'transfer' ke mulut Anda?" tanya Claude jahil. Alois mengangkat tangannya ke arah Claude. Terkadang tangannya ia goyangkan. Claude mengerti. Alois meminta tablet dan gelas itu ke tangannya.

"Claude …," desis Alois setelah meminum obatnya itu.

"Ya, Danna-sama?" sahut Claude sambil berlutut dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Alois. Alois hanya memajukan wajahnya dan … _mengecup kening Claude_. Yang—tentu saja, membuat Claude tersentak.

_**(Claude's PoV)**_

Seorang Alois Trancy mengecup keningku. Padahal baru saja ia berkata kalau ia mencintai Ciel Phantomhive. Ya, kuakui, aku sangat mengingkan kecupan itu dari bibir menggoda Danna-sama. Tapi … dia baru saja memintaku untuk menjaga perasaannya yang mencintai _orang lain_! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa sebenarnya dia ini sebenarnya seorang bangsawan _playboy_ yang bahkan tingkat ke-_playboy_-annya melebihi Lucy?

"Apa maksud Anda, Danna-sama?" tanyaku kebingungan. Danna-sama hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mataku dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku erat.

"Danna-sama, saya tidak mengerti," kataku. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Aku merasakan aliran hangat dari kepalanya.

Seorang Alois Trancy, menangis untuk pertamakalinya dari lima tahun lalu.

"Danna-sama?"

_**(Alois' PoV)**_

Aku tidak tahu menangis karena alasan apa.

Aku … hanya ingin menangis. Maka dari itu, semua panggilan Claude tidak kuanggap. Aku tetap menangis.

"A-aku tidak ta-tahu a-aku me-menangis ka-karena a-apa … Cla … Claude … aku …," bisikku.

"Saya mengerti, Danna-sama. _Saya sangat mengerti_," katanya sembari mengelus rambutku dan balik memelukku.

Aku … merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Dari siapapun. _Even it's just from stranger, _aku merindukannya. _Amat sangat_ merindukannya.

_**(Another Guests Room[er. I don't find any match words than this -_-])**_

_**(Normal PoV)**_

Ciel sudah siap dengan kemeja biru flannel dan celana hitam yang menutupi keseluruhan badan atas dan bawahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang juga sudah ia ikat ekor kuda dan yang paling penting adalah … Sebastian yang berada di sampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bertatapan dengan wajah Sebastian. Ia berjinjit dan mencoba mencium bibir Sebastian. Ya—hanya dua menit. Dua menit yang memiliki banyak arti baginya.

"Mengapa Anda mencium saya tiba-tiba, Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Meyakinkanmu," jawab Ciel. "Dan sekaligus meyakinkanku juga," lanjutnya lagi.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Sebastian. Wajah sempurnanya itu kini memiliki kerutan-kerutan di dahinya.

"Pertanyaanmu tadi. Tentang Alois." Ciel menjawab sambil memegang salah satu tangan Sebastian. "Aku ingin memberi tahumu kalau aku hanya memiliki perasaan kepada_mu_ dan aku juga ingin meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan lain." Ia menjelaskan sambil mengangkat tangan Sebastian yang ia pegang.

"Dan kedua tangan ini yang akan menjadi saksi apa yang kukatakan tadi. Mereka berdua akan tahu kalau aku berdusta. Aku yakin," kata Ciel sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dan makin mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Ciel perlahan.

Mereka berjalan turun ke arah halaman dan hilang dalam kecepatan lari kuda.

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Tiga Kata Saja **_**Chapter 4**

*u*

Ollâ! Hihi. Aku udah update lho, Sacchan dan Mugi! Hihi. Setelah meditasi *B.O.H.O.N.G* selama berhari-hari, akhirnya saya bisa nyelese—IYA IYA SEBENERNYA SAYA TIAP HARI NGETIKNYA SIH. Tapi gara-gara udah masuk sekolah … saya udah gak bisa update tiap hari kayak chapter 1 sama 2 yang langsung. CEKIK, LALA! *author melabil*

AAAARGH. Saya akui chapter ini adalah chapter paling 'nggak jelas dari kedua chapter sebelumnya. *awutin rambut*

Yah. Tapi inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan kepada Anda sekalian.

Btw, jangan tanya ya kenapa judulnya _Tiga Kata Saja_. Harusnya kalian ngerti alasan saya pakai judul itu. HEHEU #garingbegete.

Silahkan flame, fave, dan review! *pasang senyum Claude ep. 8*

*u*

_Answer of reviews from _Tiga Kata Saja, Chapter 2: They Are Meet

_Sara Hikari_: HIHI. Ayo ayo ayo tebaaak! I want you guys who reading this fiction confused. XP

_Mugiwara Piratez_: Aye! HEHE akhirnya ada yang review fic saya ini selain Sacchan aja XP *peluk-peluk Mugi*

Hihi. Ini aku udah update kok. No comment? Tapi kamu suka, kan? HIHI makasih ya! *sotoy banget deh ini author*

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kalau ini chapter ada kekurangan, jangan malu-malu kasih tau, yaw! *pake gaya Grell(again)* *Mugi muntah darah*


	4. Love and Jealousy

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Judul fic ini, _Tiga Kata Saja, _berasal dari judul bab 17 novel _Perahu Kertas _karya Dewi 'Dee' Lestari . Saya hanya meminjam, tidak lebih.

Warning: OOC. Fem!Ciel detected. Abal. Enggak jelas bin nyata. Nggak suka? Jangan baca kecuali berniat mem -_flame_. Silahkan dimakan. :p

Title: **Tiga Kata Saja**

Pair: Fem!Ciel x Sebastian and … (slight) Sebastian(Lucifer)xClaude(Seth). *author killed by another authors and readers*

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Rate: T.

Summary: Seketika hatinya tersayat. Ia menyadari kalau … kalau … Ciel telah _tersakiti_ olehnya.

PoV: Normal … I think. AAARGH. Just read it PLEASE!

*u*

_**Tiga Kata Saja**_ **Chapter 4: Love and Jealousy**

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 09**__**th**__**, 06.45 p.m. to 10.28 p.m., ruang kerja Ciel dan ruang makan)**_

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sebastian yang melihat Ciel memijat dahinya terus-menerus.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak butuh bantuan," jawab Ciel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Saya tidak percaya," ucap Sebastian sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah Ciel. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah kertas yang dipegang Ciel.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" seru Ciel yang terkaget karena merasakan desiran napas hangat Sebastian yang mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Melihat apa yang Anda baca," jawab Sebastian dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Oke! Kuakui aku bingung," Ciel menyerah sembari menaruh kedua tangannya ke pundak Sebastian. "Tapi ini bukan alasan untuk membuatku membutuhkan bantuan, sayang," desis Ciel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas itu lagi.

"Anda tidak perlu berbohong kepada saya, Nona Muda," kata Sebastian yang disambut dengan lirikan sinis dari Ciel. "Ya, ya. Maafkan saya. Dan maksud saya masuk ke ruangan Anda adalah, _dinner _Anda sudah siap. Sudah saya siapkan di meja makan."

"Bilang dari tadi jika kau hanya akan mengatakan itu, bodoh," desis Ciel sambil berjalan turun ke arah ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah itu.

*u*

Sebastian sibuk menjelaskan seluruh menu makan malam Ciel—yang tentu saja, makanan Perancis, kesukaan majikannya itu. Sesekali Ciel menguap karena bosan. Sebastian tidak hentinya mengucapkan seluruh makanan yang berbahasa Perancis itu.

"…Semoga Anda menikmati makan malam Anda." Ciel tersenyum amat tipis. Akhirnya perutnya akan mendapat asupan juga. Tangan mungilnya meraih garpu di piring saladnya dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan.

"…Nona Muda?" panggil Sebastian ragu. Ciel menaruh kembali garpu yang sudah ia tusukkan pada sayur hijau yang berada di piring di depannya dan mengarahkan matanya ke mata merah Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" sahut Ciel.

Sebastian diam sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Saya … masih tidak mengerti maksud Anda tadi pagi," katanya ragu.

"Itu berarti kau meragukan perasaanmu kepadaku," jawab Ciel sekenanya.

"Saya serius …," desis Sebastian sembari berlutut di depan Ciel. "Saya … tidak mengerti …," desis Sebastian lagi.

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang kau katakan kemarin pagi padaku?" tanya Ciel sinis sambil menatap orb merah Sebastian lekat-lekat.

"Bukan itu maksud saya …," desis Sebastian.

"Lalu, apa? Kau sebenarnya memiliki perasaan tersembunyi terhadap seorang gadis lainnya atau malah … pada Grell Sutcliff, dewa kematian banci itu?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian menggeleng dan memegang tangan kanan Ciel dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ini, Nona Muda." Sebastian menaikkan kedua tangan itu. "Saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda katakan tadi pagi."

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Ciel. "Aku memastikan diriku kalau aku hanya memiliki perasaan kepada_mu_ dan tidak memiliki perasaan lainnya. Apa itu masih kurang? Bahkan aku sudah menciummu." Ciel melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Atau justru kau ingin mengatakan: 'Saya tidak ingin hubungan lebih tinggi di antara kita berdua, Nona Muda. Saya hanya menginginkan hubungan majikan dan _butler_ saja.'?" teror Ciel.

"Nona Muda … saya memang benar-benar mencintai Anda, bahkan dari pertemuan kita yang pertama. Tapi … saya … meragukan perasaan Anda …," kata Sebastian setengah berbisik.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Ciel berdeham. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi, ya?" tanya Ciel.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kedua tangan kita sudah menjadi saksi, Sebastian!" teriak Ciel. "Saksi dari semua yang kuyakinkan pada_mu_! Dan sekarang, kau berkata kau tidak mengerti?" teriak Ciel lagi.

"Nona Muda …," desis Sebastian. Dada Ciel naik-turun. Mulutnya mengeluarkan dan menghisap udara secara cepat. Mata biru langitnya yang menghadap orb merah Sebastian mulai memburam.

Ia … menangis.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mengerti yang kukatakan tadi pagi, heh? Kedua tangan kita ini adalah saksi mati, Sebastian! _Saksi mati_ yang telah melihat semuanya! Termasuk apa yang kulakukan!" seru Ciel parau. Air matanya mulai menetes menyusuri pipinya dan turun ke dagu, menumpahkannya ke celana hitam panjang Ciel.

Oh, tolong jangan tanya tentang Sebastian. Ia hanya menatap Ciel dengan raut bingung. Seketika hatinya tersayat. Ia menyadari kalau … kalau … Ciel telah _tersakiti_ olehnya.

"Ciel Phantomhive …," panggil Sebastian sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Ciel. Ia menarik tubuh Ciel dengan agak kasar dan mendekapnya. Ia mengeluskan ujung hidungnya ke rambut Ciel yang berada di belakang telinganya.

"_Te quiero_, Ciel Phantomhive …," bisik Sebastian. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya. Ciel, yang berada di dalam dekapan laki-laki besar itu, tidak bergerak. Hanya isakannya yang terdengar jelas.

"Kau … kau … bodoh … Sebastian … kau … bodoh …," bisik Ciel disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, Ciel. Aku memang _sangat_ bodoh …," desis Sebastian sembari menarik salah satu tangan Ciel agar melingkari pinggangnya.

_Ya, Sebastian. Kamu memang sangat bodoh …_, rutuk Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan dekapannya. Baru beberapa detik ia melepaskan dekapannya itu—ia sudah diterjang lagi oleh Ciel. Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sebastian dan menangis terisak keras. Tangan kirinya meremas keras jas Sebastian dan tangan satunya menggantung di pundak Sebastian. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebastian membiarkan Ciel melakukan semua itu. "Maafkan aku." Sebastian mendesis sembari mencium ubun-ubun kepala Ciel. Ciel masih terisak keras. Ini adalah tangisan pertamanya sejak empat tahun lalu. Ulang tahunnya yang disertai dengan pembakaran _mansion_ lamanya dan kematian orangtuanya menjadi akhir dari kesedihannya dan awal kehidupan dinginnya. _As the Queen Victoria's watchdog_. Menggantikan ayahnya. Yang membuatnya menyandang panggilan Earl. Yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan. Membuatnya tidak percaya kepada keberadaan Tuhan yang mencampakkannya. Yang membuatnya memiliki kontrak jiwa dengan iblis. Yang membuatnya hidup dalam kegelapan. Yang membiarkannya berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan yang ia pijak sebelumnya.

"Se … Sebastian … Sebastian …," Ciel berbisik memanggil nama _butler_ iblisnya itu. Ia melepaskan wajahnya dari dada bidang Sebastian dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau salah … Sebastian … kau salah …," desis Ciel. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih sapu tangan cokelat miliknya yang berada di saku celananya. Mengusap matanya. Melepas _eyepatch_-nya dan membiarkan kedua mata berbeda warnanya itu melihat wajah sang iblis di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang manusia dan tidak akan pernah mengerti …," desis Ciel. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri.

"Kau … tidak akan pernah … mengerti …," bisik Ciel. "Dan aku telah terjerumus pada jeratan cinta iblis. Yang … seharusnya … tidak kumasuki …," bisik Ciel lagi. Dari nadanya, terlihat ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian tersenyum sendiri mendengar perkataan Ciel. Ia melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan meraih wajah Ciel. Membuat mata mereka bertatapan. Senyumannya semakin lebar. Dan tanpa hitungan detik pun Ciel menyambar tubuh Sebastian. Tanpa isakan. Namun dengan perasaan senang—bukan, bukan. Bahagia. Ya, ia menyambar tubuh Sebastian dan memeluknya erat dengan perasaan bahagia.

Selang beberapa menit … Sebastian melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia mengecup kening Ciel yang disambut dengan kecupan dari Ciel, ke bibirnya.

Namun mereka tidak sadar kalau seseorang telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

_**(Trancy Mansion, March 09**__**th**__**, about 10.57 p.m. to 11.55 p.m., Alois' room)**_

"Bagaimana perkembagnannya, hm?" tanya Alois yang masih duduk bersandar di atas kasurnya. Claude hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Lagi-lagi," jawab Claude. Senyum Alois yang baru saja tertampang hilang sudah.

"Tapi tenang saja, Danna-sama." Claude menenangkan Alois. "Anda hanya perlu berharap. Suatu saat mereka pasti putus." Claude berkata sambil mengecup kening Alois.

"_I'll beside you all the time, Your Highness_ …," bisik Claude. Ia menurunkan tubuh Alois dan menaikkan selimut Alois hingga dagu majikannya.

"Claude," desis Alois. Claude membalikkan badannya. "_Just … stay by my side … this night, please …_," desis Alois lagi sembari memegang telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa memangnya, Danna-sama?" tanya Claude.

"_Nothing. _Aku hanya butuh teman pengantar tidur," jawab Alois sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajah Claude tanpa bersalah.

"_Hope you'll getting better_. Demam Anda mulai naik lagi—sebenarnya." Claude berkata.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah, aku tahu. Ini kan kesalahan Phantomhive juga." Alois menyahut dengan tawa kecil.

"Kejenakaan Anda bertambah saat Anda sakit, ya," gurau Claude yang ditanggapi oleh Alois dengan dengusan kecil.

"_Just kidding, Master_." Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot dan menatap Alois yang telah pulas. "Anda cepat sekali tertidur, ya …."

Dan pintu kamar itupun telah menelan tubuh tegapnya utuh-utuh.

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 10**__**th**__**, 00.54 a.m. to 01.46 a.m., backyard)**_

Sebastian menyadari kalau kelakuannya dan majikannya diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Iapun berniat menunggu makhluk itu di taman belakang Phantomhive Mansion. Terkadang ia memandang bulan purnama atau pohon yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

Tap.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan sepatu dengan bebatuan.

"_Finally, you're here_. Aku tahu kau membuntutiku, Seth," kata Sebastian.

"Ah. Telepatimu terlalu tepat, Lucy," kata Claude sembari berjalan mendekati Sebastian. Sebastian berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan menatap mata Claude.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berbicara empat mata juga. Kau diperintah majikan pirangmu itu, kan, untuk membuntutiku?" tembak Sebastian.

"Argh. Dari dulu kau selalu dapat menebak apapun, Lucifer. Sialan kau," desis Claude.

Sebastian hanya menggosokkan telinganya kepada bahunya. "Yah … dari umurku masih sepuluh tahun, bukankah aku sudah memiliki keahlian itu, Seth?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terserahlah." Claude mengelak. "Omong-omong, kedatanganku di sini untuk menyampaikan surat ini. Tertulis dari Tuanku dan Ia ingin agar surat ini sampai di tangan Nonamu." Claude mengubek saku jas dalamnya dan menyerahkan secarik amplop putih bercap Trancy itu kepada Sebastian.

"Hm, surat? Menarik," kata Sebastian sembari mengambil amplop itu dan menyimpannya. "_I'll give it to my Lady this morning_. Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu empat mata lagi, Seth …."

"Dasar kau, Lucifer."

Merekapun menghilang dari kegelapan malam dan kembali ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada.

*u*

**To Be Continued at **_**Tiga Kata Saja **_**Chapter 5**

*u*

Yeah. Chapter ini memang paling pendek. And please do not ask me why. Time, buddy. I finishing writing this on 12.18 a.m. in the Sunday early morning wif SNSD's Oh!. With rain in my yard, yeah, that's make me pessimist to finish this. And also my Father who tell me over 3 times, 'This is 12 a.m. in the morning. Go to your bed now.' again and again. *sighs*

Maybe just this what I can give to you guys. I receive anything. Flame, Favorite, or Review.

*u*

_Review Answers for __**Tiga Kata Saja, a Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction (Chapter 3)**_

_Sara Hikari_: Hm. The truth is always in the end, so just wait. :))

_Yunoki touya_: Hi-hi. I was updated this fic, sist! Hope you enjoy it and you can updated your 'STILL' after you read this fic. HEHE.

_Mugiwara Piratez_: I was, hon! Enjoy reading! :))


	5. ACSL

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Judul fic ini, _Tiga Kata Saja, _berasal dari judul bab 17 novel _Perahu Kertas _karya Dewi 'Dee' Lestari yang tahun depan akan _release_ film-nya. Ada yang mau temenin saya nonton? *ngedipin mata centil a la Grell*

Warning: OOC. Fem!Ciel detected. Abal. Lebay mungkin. Cerita cinta yang cuih cuih lebih parah dibandingkan AM yang gagal dapetin bajaj dengan supir waras. Enggak jelas bin nyata. **Don't like if you don't read—eh, I mean don't read if you don't like. **_Domo Arigatou._

Title: **Tiga Kata Saja**

Pair: Fem!Ciel x Sebastian, Alois x Fem!Ciel, Claude x Sebastian—atau saya tulis Seth x Lucifer.

Genre: Romance/Suspense. Tapi kata _Yunoki touya_(author of **STILL**, **WITHOUT WORDS, WE ARE MEET**, **WITH THE RED's AND WHITE's SOUL**, dan **Sorerukai Wakatteru**[oke yang ini penulisannya salah]), mendingan Romance/Drama. Enakan mana?

Rate: T.

Summary: Alois menghalanginya. Dan itu berarti Ciel hanya mempunyai satu jalan untuk keluar dari kamar bercat ungu ini.

PoV: I don't know~ *dancing as stupid ballerina*

*u*

_**Tiga Kata Saja**_** Chapter 5: A.C.S.L. **

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 10**__**th**__**, 08.45 a.m. to 11.15 a.m.)**_

Sebastian baru saja mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil obat-obatan serta perban dari laci.

"Kenapa kau meminum darahku terus, hei, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darah Anda manis. Dan juga itu cara efektif saya jika ada yang terluka. Anda tahu sendiri, kan? Saat saya bertempur dengan siapapun, dan berdarah, bukankah saya selalu menjilatinya?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Ya, ya, ya. Menyerah," kata Ciel sambil mendengus. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa sementara Sebastian memperban lukanya.

"Omong-omong, mengapa Anda tadi begitu ceroboh sampai-sampai Anda menyobek pembuluh vena Anda sendiri dengan pisau daging, Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Itu ketidaksengajaan!" teriak Ciel kesal sambil menatap tajam Sebastian. Namun iblis itu hanya tersenyum sunyi.

"_Well done._" Sebastian berdiri dan mengecup lembut kening Ciel. Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya dan … "AH!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Ciel yang masih mengusap-usap dadanya akibat kaget akan teriakan Sebastian.

"Maaf, Nona Muda," jawab Sebastian sambil mengubek saku jasnya. "Ini," lanjut Sebastian sambil menyodorkan surat berlambang laba-laba di belakangnya.

"Hanya karena _sebuah surat_ kau berteriak begitu kencang di depanku?" bentak Ciel lagi sembari menyabet surat itu kasar dan menyobek ujungnya.

_Dear, _

_Lady Ciel Phantomhive._

_Aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke mansionku, tanggal 10 Maret 1889. Kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau, tapi tolong, usahakan datang pukul 12.00 p.m. ya?_

_Semoga kau tidak sibuk saat itu. _

_Regards,_

_Earl Alois Trancy._

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap Sebastian.

"10 pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Aku ada acara tidak hari ini?" tanya Ciel tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Mm …," Sebastian membuka agenda Ciel yang ia taruh di meja kecil berdampingan dengan kotak obat-obatan itu dan menutupnya kembali. "Tidak ada."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, nanti pukul sebelas antarkan aku ke Trancy Mansion," perintah Ciel dingin.

"Omong-omong, Sebastian," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Nona Muda?" sahut Sebastian sambil mendekati Ciel. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan melihat Ciel berdiri sambil tetap menatap Sebastian dan langsung memeluknya.

"Nona Muda, Anda kenapa?" tanya Sebastian yang bingung akan kelakuan Ciel.

"Setelah kau memberikan surat itu, aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Makanya aku ingin memelukmu, agar aku yakin kau menjagaku," jawab Ciel sambil melepaskan pelukannya itu dan menatap Sebastian.

"Baiklah," ucap Sebastian.

*u*

"Ini sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sebastian sambil memasukan _pocket clock_-nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Baiklah." Ciel berdiri dan menaruh cangkir teh yang baru saja ia habiskan.

"Semoga saja jalanan London tidak macet hari ini."

_**(Trancy Mansion, March 10**__**th**__**, 12.00 p.m. to 17.15 p.m.)**_

"Kau datang tepat waktu!" seru Alois sambil memeluk Ciel erat.

"He-Hei! Lepaskan!" amuk Ciel.

"Maaf, ya. Aku kelewat senang, sih," kata Alois sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Ciel yang mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia tertawa sejenak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, heh?" kesal Ciel.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa," jawab Alois. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata, "Aku mau mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Hm, boleh saja." Ciel meraih uluran tangan Alois sembari tersenyum.

"Duh. Dasar anak kecil, lucu sekali kelakuan mereka," komentar Sebastian yang menatap Claude dan kedua anak itu bulak-balik.

"Kita juga seperti itu dulu, hei Lucy," cibir Claude.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kok, Seth. Omong-omong, pertemuan yang diadakan tuanmu itu berapa lama?" tanya Sebastian.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak memberitahuku," jawab Claude sambil melirik ke arah Alois.

"Ini sudah pukul 12 … bisa kupinjam dapur di sini?"

"Silahkan saja. Asalkan kau tidak membuat kekacauan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dahulu."

"Tidak akan."

*u*

"…Selamat menikmati makan siang Anda berdua," kata kedua _butler _iblis itu bersamaan.

"Pintar juga kau, Sebastian, Claude. Ingat akan waktu makan siang kami berdua," kata Ciel seraya memasukkan potongan kentang di depannya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika saya melupakannya, itu berarti saya bukan butler dari keluarga Phantomhive, Nona Muda," jawab Sebastian sembari menuangkan teh ke cangkir dengan gaya anggunnya. (well, kata saya itu anggun. -_-)

"Okelah, kemampuanmu memang sangat diyakinkan," ucap Ciel asal.

"Terima kasih, Nona Muda."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku menginginkan ini, Claude?" tanya Alois.

"Firasat." Claude menjawab sambil menyuapi _black forest_ ke dalam mulut Alois.

"Uhm … kalau begitu, firasatmu bagus juga ya, Claude," ujar Alois sambil tersenyum simpul.

*u*

Alois mengajak Ciel masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau begitu menyukai warna ungu, ya, Alois?" tanya Ciel sembari menatap Alois.

"Yah, begitulah. Menurutku ungu sangat cocok untukku," jawab Alois. Ia menarik tangan Ciel lembut dan mengajaknya ke pinggir jendela, menatap hutan lebat di belakang mansionnya.

"Lihat air terjun itu***)**. Bagus, bukan?" tanya Alois sambil menunjuk sebuah air terjun di seberang.

"Ah … andai aku memiliki pemandangan seperti ini juga di mansionku …," kagum Ciel sambil menatap kesana-kemari. Alois tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ciel dan tiba-tiba …

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Earl Trancy?" teriak Ciel. Alois menekan tubuhnya ke arah dinding pembatas jendela dan mendekatkan wajahnya terus menerus. Ciel mengerti apa yang akan Alois lakukan. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah tangannya dan—sial, tangannya terjepit oleh tangan Alois. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah bawah. Kakinya. Dan ternyata kakinya terbebas. Ia mengangkat matanya dan menatap mata Alois, mencoba mengatakan: _Lakukan saja_.

Alois melihat mata Ciel yang menjadi teduh itu dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, kaki kanan Ciel sudah mulai naik dan …

"AKH!" teriak Alois kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ciel—akibat tubuhnya yang kecil—dapat menyelinap dan berlari ke arah pintu—yang tiba-tiba saja Alois berada di depannya dan menguncinya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, wahai Ciel Phantomhive." Alois menghalanginya. Dan itu berarti Ciel hanya mempunyai satu jalan untuk keluar dari kamar bercat ungu ini.

*u*

"Seth, kau ini!" bentak Sebastian yang terkunci dalam jepitan tangan Claude.

"Diam saja kau, Lucifer." Claude berujar. "Kau tahu kan maksudku dengan berkelakuan seperti ini?" tanya Claude lagi.

"Aku tahu! Kau akan bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' kan? Tapi maaf! Kau tahu sendiri aku jatuh cinta dengan Nonaku sendiri! Jadi pergi!" bentak Sebastian gusar.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN!" Terdengar suara jeritan dari luar ruangan sempit itu. Sebastian menatap Claude dalam-dalam, menjatuhkan tubuh pria berkacamata di depannya dan berlari ke arah jeritan gadis itu.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!" jerit suara itu lagi. Sebastian tahu. Itu adalah jeritan Ciel Phantomhive.

"SEBASTIAAAN … SEBASTIAN!" Lagi-lagi terdengar suara jeritan. Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang di mana itu adalah asal suara jeritan Nonanya. Napasnya sudah tidak teratur. Ia menarik gagang pintu dan terkunci.

_Sialan_. Sebastian mengumpat dalam hati. Hanya ada satu cara. Mendobrak pintu.

*u*

Alois menjatuhkan tubuh Ciel ke tempat tidurnya dan mengelus wajah, leher, dan tangan Ciel. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dobrakan dari arah pintu. Alois melepaskan tangannya dan menengokkan kepalanya.

"Duh, padahal aku baru saja menyentuhnya …," kesal Alois sambil mendesah keras melihat wajah Sebastian yang penuh dengan keringat. Dan kini wajah Sebastian makin memanas akibat mendengar ucapan Alois.

_Menyentuhnya … dia …_, batin Sebastian. Ciel.

Yang penting adalah Ciel masih dalam keadaan baik. Ia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya jika menyangkut diri Nonanya itu. Ia mengelakkan kepalanya dari wajah Alois dan berjalan ke arah kasur, mendekati Ciel sebelum …

"Tapi maaf, dia milikku." Alois berkata seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Dia milikku, bangsawan pirang," geram Sebastian. Ia meremat-remat tangannya. Dengan kecepatan iblisnya—ia menggendong Ciel dan berlari meninggalkan Alois di kamarnya.

"Maaf, Alois Trancy. Tapi cinta tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan," bisik Sebastian sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Alois. Alois hanya menggeram pelan mendengar bisikan iblis itu. Andaikan ia masih diberikan waktu lebih bersama gadis di pangkuan Sebastian itu, ia tahu Ciel akan berada di sampingnya lebih lama dibandingkan bersama Sebastian.

*u*

_Cinta itu menurutku amat mudah. Merasakan mencintai, mengeluarkannya dari pangkal mulut, dan menatap lawanmu itu dengan tatapan sayang. Dengan menyentuhnya, sudah berarti kau mencintainya. Namun ternyata, tidak. Cinta lebih rumit dibandingkan apa yang kukira. Cinta itu perlu perjuangan, karena cinta adalah perang. Sekali kita masuk ke dalamnya, kita harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Mencintai tadinya kukira hanyalah secuil perasaan yang dapat dikeluarkan orang dari cara apapun dan dengan memandang kasta. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepada seseorang gadis yang kucintai, yang malah mencintai orang lain yang betul-betul jauh kastanya. Ia bangsawan sementara orang itu adalah pelayannya. Pelayannya sendiri, bahkan. Dan aku menyadari kalau aku salah. Ya, aku salah. _

_Aku mencintai seorang gadis bangsawan yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Ia cantik, pintar, dan … yeah, tegas. Aku menyukai semuanya yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku seperti terjerat dalam hatinya. Ia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan … mengkilau, mata biru safir, dan kulit selembut pualam. Seseorang yang juga sama-sama bekerja untuk Ratu. Ia juga memimpin perusahaan Funtom Company, sebuah perusahaan permen, mainan, boneka, dan lain-lain, yang berbau kekanakan. Secara diam-diam aku juga menyukai barang-barang keluaran perusahaannya itu. _

_Tapi, aku terkhianati olehku dan dirinya. Butlerku berkata kalau ia mencintai butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis, dan cinta itu bukanlah cinta satu arah. Michaelis juga mencintainya dan … aku terlambat. _

_Namun, tetap. Aku tetap mencintai seorang Ciel Phantomhive. _

_10 Maret 1889._

_Sign, _

_Earl Alois Trancy._

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 11**__**th**__**, 09.34 a.m.)**_

Ciel duduk di atas sofa mewah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terkadang meraba-raba tangannya, wajahnya, atau lehernya. Kadang pula ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sebastian yang sedari tadi berdiri menatapnya bingung.

"Anda kenapa, Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil berlutut dan mengangkat dagu Ciel. Tanpa suruhan Ciel memeluk Sebastian dan menangis di atas pundak Sebastian.

"Alois, Sebastian! Alois!" isak Ciel. "Ia … ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesopanan antar bangsawan!" seru Ciel pelan dalam isakannya. Sebastian hanya diam dan mengelus lembut rambut Ciel.

"Tenang saja, Nona Muda," ujar Sebastian. "Yakinlah saya ada di samping Anda, walau halangan melintas di depan kita, membatasi kita berdua," lanjut Sebastian sambil mengecup pelan pelipis Ciel dan memeluknya kembali.

Namun dibalik pernyatannya itu, ia masih ingat apa yang Sethlakukan padanya. Seth, teman kecilnya, mencintai dirinya? Sebaiknya besok ia menemuinya dan berkata kalau ini sudah lewat Valentine dan ini bukan bulan April.

Seth mencintainya? Sungguh kenyataan yang hanya terjadi di dunia paralel.

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Tiga Kata Saja**_** Chapter 6**

*u*

***) **Anggaplah mansion Alois itu seperti Golden House(The Magician's House)

*u*

Iya, chapter 5 selesai. Pendek? Maaf. Author mati ide beneran di akhirnya. Omong-omong, untuk judul chapter yang ini, gak usah nanya lagi kan? A.C.S.L. = Alois. Ciel. Seth. Lucifer.

Gak usah sibuk tanyain di review: Seth itu siapa sih, Ar? Lucifer tuh Sebastian kan?

Lagi-lagi saya tekankan, _Seth adalah Claude Faustus dan Lucifer adalah Sebastian Michaelis_.

Flame, Fave, dan Review saya terima. :))

AN segini dulu, ya. Author update dini hari, nih. Daah~ *kabur sebelum disembelih*

*u*

_Answer of reviews from _Tiga Kata Saja, Chapter 4: Love and Jealousy

_Sara Hikari_: iya, alhamdullilah yang chapter ini juga udah apdet :3

Yah…biar romancenya kuat gitu! #PLAK

Hihi, mau tau? Baca yaw chapter ini. :)

_Meadoresgayguys_: sengaja. Saya lagi gak peduliin grammar, tabrakin aja terus kata-katanya.

Eh? Rating? Duh, kamu gak baca list story di chapter 1, ya, say?

_Fellixis_: boleh jawab Indonesian version? Dia pakai pakaian laki-laki karena dia ngegantiin ayahnya jadi kepala keluarga dll. Tapi kalau formal sih dia tetap pakai dress.

_Mugiwara Piratez_: *author kejang-kejang tau readersnya ada yang ga bisa bahasa Inggris *author digampar

Iya, udah di update. Gak baca saya jotos #PLAK

_nekochan-lovers_: Dih sok Inggris lu! #padahalsendirinya

Dasar Ms. Curhat Pedophile. =_= #digampar

Nya~ Arigatou nee! *sembah sujud *langsung diseret

=_=Kamu ini. Kemana-mana pasti ngalor ngidul #PLAK

Iya. Udah dilanjutkan kok. :3


	6. Ciel Phantomhive: Part I

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Judul fic ini, _Tiga Kata Saja, _berasal dari judul bab 17 novel _Perahu Kertas _karya Dewi 'Dee' Lestari yang tahun depan akan _release_ film-nya. Ayo~ Nonton bareng! Kalian bayarin~ #PLAK

Warning: OOC. Fem!Ciel detected. Abal. Alur cerita pertama jauh dari alur cerita akhirannya. **Don't like don't read.**_ Merci beacoup._

Title: **Tiga Kata Saja**

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel

Genre: Romance/Suspense.

Rate: T.

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive memang terkenal kejam. Berotak dingin. Tegas. Namun, dibalik itu, dia adalah gadis yang lemah. Sama seperti gadis-gadis lain.

PoV: Seems Sebastian at all scenes.

*u*

_**Tiga Kata Saja**_** Chapter 6: Ciel Phantomhive Part I**

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 11**__**th**__**, in the night)**_

_**(Sebastian Michaelis' PoV)**_

Ini sudah malam. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah muram Nona Mudaku. Seharian ini, ia terus-terusan menangis tanpa jeda. Alasannya beragam. Akupun tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya. Aku sudah menjanjikan bahwa pekerjaannya tentang Funtom Co. akan kuselesaikan dan kusuruh ia untuk tidur. Namun—ya, ia memang berada di atas ranjangnya—ia hanya meringkuk di atasnya sambil sesenggukan. Aku merasa menyesal … sedikit _agak_ banyak. Aku tahu rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan itu juga kesalahanku membiarkan dirinya dibawa Earl Trancy ke kamarnya.

Dan ya, aku juga sudah tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang muram seperti itu. Aku mendekati ranjangnya, mengusap perlahan wajahnya. Aku mengecup lama pelipis kirinya. Aku melepaskan kecupanku dan membuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat dirinya yang mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya amat pelan. Ia menatapku dan langsung menerjang tubuhku. Ia memelukku erat. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Sebastian … kau … kau …," bisiknya pelan disela-sela isakan tangisnya.

"Ya, Nona Muda?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya. Aku … tidak mau melihat Nonaku seperti ini lagi. Cukup satu kali.

"Ja-jangan … per … pernah … men … mening … meninggalkan … aku … sendiri … jangan … pernah … aku … mohon …," katanya terbata-bata.

Aku hanya tersenyum pilu mendengar perkataannya. "Tidak akan, Nona Muda. Tidak akan …."

"Berjanjilah … tolong … berjanjilah … padaku … Sebastian …." Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Tentu, Ciel Phantomhive, tentu …." Aku berkata, lirih.

"Dan tolong, Ciel …," desisku tepat di telinganya, "jangan pernah menangis lagi …."

Aku mengecup bagian telinga belakangnya perlahan. Membiarkan tetesan air bening dari mataku keluar satu per satu, tanpa halangan. Aku menyesal. Banyak kejadian yang membuat aku menyesalinya.

Raja Satan, mohon berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan, aku mohon …

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 12**__**th**__**, early morning)**_

Aku berbaring dengan kepala Nonaku bertumpu ke tanganku. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun tertidur lelap. Malam ini turun hujan deras. Petir dan halilintar bersatu untuk memekakkan telinga para warga Inggris di waktu tidurnya. Tangan Nonaku melingkar di tubuhku, bergerak-gerak tanpa henti.

Aku tahu, hal ini sangat tabu, karena seorang pelayan sangatlah _tidak boleh untuk berada di atas ranjang sang Tuan_.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Dia masih menangis, namun tidak separah tadi. Aku juga sudah berhenti mengeluarkan air mataku yang tadi keluar. Aku tetap tersenyum melihat wajah cantiknya yang tertunduk. Tak lama, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram tanganku keras. Seakan-akan, ia tidak ingin kehilanganku. Tanganku yang bebas mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap lembut mata birunya. Aku mengecup pelan bibirnya dan memeluknya sejenak. Menyentuh balik kedua telapak tangannya. _

"_Sebastian," panggilnya pelan. _

"_Ya, Nona Muda?" sahutku tanpa melepas kedua tangannya yang masih kuremat. _

"_Tetaplah di sini, malam ini. Temani aku tidur …," ucapnya. _

"_Tentu saja, saya akan tetap di sini, Nona Muda." Aku menyahut. _

"_Bukan … bukan itu maksudku. Temani aku tidur, di sini." Dia menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. "Aku takut … satu hal yang tidak aku dan kau inginkan terjadi …." _

"_Namun … Nona Muda—" Ia menempelkan salah satu telunjuknya di bibirku. _

"_Aku tahu. Itu memang hal tabu. Tapi ini keinginanku, Sebastian. Jadi, tolong …," lirihnya. Aku tersenyum dan melepaskan telunjuknya dari bibirku dan ganti mengelus pipinya perlahan. _

_Dia hanya tersenyum sejenak dan akhirnya tertidur di atas tanganku yang sebelumnya mengelus wajahnya._

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Aku masih menatap wajahnya dan mengibas-ngibas rambut biru keabuannya yang menutupi matanya. Nafasnya beraturan, seakan ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami kejadian itu. Tanganku yang satunya meraih _pocket clock_ dari kantung jasku.

Jam 1 pagi. Kukira … sudah lewat. Tiba-tiba Nonaku mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan jam itu ke dalam kantung jasku lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" teriaknya keras.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nona Muda. Tidak ada apa-apa!" seruku pelan.

"A … aku … bermimpi … Alois … dia … dia …." Dia mulai mengisak lagi.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Nona Muda. Itu hanya mimpi," kataku. "Yakinkan diri Anda, Nona Muda. Saya akan menjaga Anda dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Nona Muda …," lanjutku seraya menaruh tanganku di atas pundaknya.

Ciel Phantomhive memang terkenal kejam. Berotak dingin. Tegas. Namun, dibalik itu, dia adalah gadis yang lemah. Sama seperti gadis-gadis lain.

Dia meremat-remat tangannya sendiri. Pori-pori kulitnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Ia …

Pingsan.

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 12**__**th**__**, 07.35 a.m. to 09.56 a.m., around Ciel's room)**_

Aku masih sibuk menunggu Nonaku bangun. Sudah pukul setengah delapan. Akupun beranjak dari kursi di ujung jendela dan mendekati tubuhnya. Baru saja akan kusentuh …

"…Sebastian…?" panggilnya pelan. Sejenak aku kaget. Namun aku akhirnya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Saya di sini." Aku menjawab sembari membantunya duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Tadi … ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku suka jika wajahnya seperti ini. Ia mengeluarkan aura bodohnya.

"_Well_, Anda pingsan," jawabku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Oke. Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Setengah delapan." Akhirnya aku tertawa kecil.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" teriaknya kesal.

"Anda," jawabku. Dia membulatkan matanya.

"Sebastiaaaaaaaan!" Tangannya menggapai udara, melemparkan tamparan-tamparan ke wajahku. Sementara aku? Hanya tertawa makin keras.

"Hei!" teriaknya lagi sambil menampariku makin keras.

"Sudah, sudah, Nona Muda. Aduh! Semakin tua, tamparan Anda makin … aduh!" seruku sambil menghindar dari tamparannya. Lama-lama tamparannya makin keras dan makin sakit juga, sebenarnya. Mendengar seruanku, dia menghentikan tamparannya dan mendengus kesal. Melipat tangannya di dada.

Aku mengelus-elus pipiku dengan punggung tanganku sebentar dan menuangkan teh herbal yang sempat dibawakan oleh Agni setelah kepulangan dirinya dan pangerannya dari Hindia Belanda***)**.

"Teh ini pahit …," komentar Nonaku sambil melepaskan mulutnya dari bibir cangkir.

"Tentu saja, karena ini adalah teh herbal. Melihat keadaan Anda, menurut saya baik adanya jika Anda meminum teh ini, walau sehari sekali," jawabku sambil menyerahkan koran pagi ke tangannya.

"Ah … hanya berita pesta yang diadakan Putri Beatrice***))** saja …," katanya sambil melempar koran itu asal.

"Anda tidak berniat datang, Nona Muda?" tanyaku.

"Ah, untuk apa. Malas …," jawabnya sambil meraih _eyepatch_-nya dan menggunakannya.

"Omong-omong, Sebastian, acaraku hari ini apa saja?" tanyanya.

"Hmm … yang pasti, Mr. Lau Tao akan datang ke sini." Aku menutup agendanya dan menaruh nampan sarapannya ke arahnya.

"Sebastian," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" sahutku. Ia mengangkat lagi nampan itu dan berkata, "Suapi aku."

"Anda ini manja juga, ya," godaku. Aku mengambil nampan itu dari tangannya dan mulai menyuapinya.

Dimana-mana, anak kecil tetap akan berperikelakuan seperti ini, ya?

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 12**__**th**__**, 10.00 a.m. to 11.58 a.m., Ciel's office)**_

Tangan kecilnya dengan sigap menandatangani seluruh dokumen mengenai persetujuan penjualan barang-barang Funtom Company ke negara-negara Asia dan Amerika. Contohnya, penjualan mainan ke Jepang, Korea Selatan, Thailand, Sailan, India, Rusia Timur, Filipina, Pennsylvania, California, District of Columbia, Washington, dan segudang nama-nama negara lainnya yang menjadi tujuan penjualan luar Eropa.

Yah, walau, kadang ia juga bermanja-manja kepadaku, misalnya meminta memijat tubuhnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah lebih enakan?" tanyaku seraya melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya.

"Lumayan …," jawabnya sambil tetap menandatangani dokumen-dokumen sebelum aku melihat …

"Tunggu, Nona Muda. Anda akan mengirim hasil pengerjaan Funtom Company ke Miami?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Ada masalah?" tanyanya. Aku segera mengobrak-abrik lemari surat bagian atas dan menunjukkan lembaran bertuliskan perjanjian gubernur Florida dan dirinya untuk tidak mengirimkan hasil pengerjaan ke daerah Florida, mau itu di Miami atau lainnya.

"Ah, iya." Penanya mulai menjauhi kertas putih bertuliskan persetujuan penjualan ke daerah Miami. Aku tersenyum sejenak dan mengembalikan berkas perjanjian itu ke tempat semula. Ia menghela napasnya dan turun dari kursinya.

"Sebastian …," panggilnya lembut, agak menggoda. Ia berjalan ke arahku perlahan, membuat irama kaki beriringan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya dan mendekatinya juga. Jarak kami kini tidak sampai satu jengkal telapak tanganku. Aku berlutut agar dapat menyamakan wajahku dan wajahnya.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan memelukku perlahan. Aku juga melingkarkan tanganku ke punggungnya, dan menghisap perlahan lehernya. Ia mengerang kecil. Aku menaikkan bibirku ke ujung dagunya sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Saya tahu." Aku berkata dan mencium bibirnya cepat. Ia mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leherku. Aku melepaskan ciumanku beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Uung …," protesnya nakal.

"Aduh. Anda ini walau pemimpin keluarga tetap saja manja, ya," ujarku jahil. Dia akhirnya berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Anda manja," jawabku.

"Hei!" teriaknya.

"Iya, iya. Tidak kok, tidak. Hanya bercanda," Aku menahan tangannya yang sudah siap untuk menamparku dan ganti mengecup keningnya.

"Ayo, kerjakan tugas Anda lagi. Sebentar lagi, Mr. Lau Tao akan datang," kataku memperingatkan. Ia hanya merengut. "Aku tidak mau kecuali kau ada di sebelahku. Tepat di sebelahku."

"Huh. Ya sudah. Itu keinginan Anda," jawabku pasrah. Jika keadaan sudah seperti ini, aku yang harus mengalah.

Raut wajah kesalnya menjadi ceria kembali. Ia tersenyum dan mencium pipiku secepat kilat dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di mejanya lagi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

*u*

"Lady Ciel Phantomhive!" seru lelaki dari ambang pintu. Mr. Lau Tao, beserta seorang perempuan yang diakunya sebagai adiknya. Lan Mao.

Namun Nonaku hanya diam dan menandatangani satu berkas yang berada tepat di bawah pena hitamnya, dan menutup berkas itu. "Sesuai jadwal, ya?"

"Tentu!" jawab Mr. Lau sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Mr. Lau Tao, mohon jangan menghisap cerutu di ruangan ini." Aku berkata.

"Oh, ada Michaelis juga. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi," katanya sambil berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Aku sudah meremat tanganku untuk menonjok wajahnya itu, tapi aku tidak ingin mendapat resiko.

"Sudahlah, biarkan. Dia memang seperti itu." Kudengar, Nonaku berbisik. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan.

"Ung, aku ke sini hanya ingin memberikan ini. Tiga set cangkir teh langsung dari produksi China dari Guangzhou, Beijing, dan Shanghai. Dua kotak berisikan teh hijau dari Jepang. Aku dan Lan Mao pergi dulu, Lady. Sampai bertemu nanti!" seru pemuda China itu seraya pergi dari hadapanku dan Nonaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menarik kursi yang tadi digunakan pemuda China itu dan memajukan tubuhku, mendekati wajah Nonaku.

"Saya. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Menyukai. Dirinya." Aku berkata tegas.

"Kau kira, aku tidak, hm?" tanyanya sama-sama tegas. "Yah, walau kadang ia membantu juga, namun tampang 'aku-tahu-semua-yang-terjadi' miliknya itu, yang sangat kubenci …."

"Saya juga membenci hal itu, sebenarnya," kataku.

"Well, kita sama-sama membenci satu hal," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum sejenak. "Lau Tao."

_**(Phantomhive Mansion, March 12**__**th**__**, 12.15 p.m. to 01.15 p.m., around 1**__**st**__** floor)**_

Aku berdiri menatapnya yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong dagingnya. Kelihatannya ia kesusahan untuk memotong daging asap itu. Aku mendekatkan diriku dan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Potong pakai tenaga, Sayang," kataku setengah menggodanya. Terlihat samar pipinya memerah. Aku menyukai wajahnya memerah seperti yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Tenagaku tak sekuat tenagamu," jawabnya pelan sambil mencium kilat lagi pipi kiriku. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya namun tertahan.

"Duduk, di kursi ini. Ini perintah," perintahnya sambil menunjuk satu kursi yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, jika itu perintah Anda," jawabku seraya menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kursi. Tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan piringnya. Aku mengkerutkan keningku.

"Suapi aku lagi," pintanya memohon. Aku tersenyum lagi dan menusuk daging asap itu dengan garpu dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Nonaku.

"Anda mulai manja, ya. Jangan beralasan karena _nightmare_ Anda … Anda bermimpi dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Earl Trancy," candaku. Namun bukan itu yang ia tangkap. Ia tersedak dan terus terbatuk-batuk.

"Maaf, Nona Muda," kataku sambil meraih gelas kaca berisikan air putih di atas meja dan meminumkannya ke Nonaku.

"Bagaimana kau …," ucapnya gantung. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Jadi … itu benar?" tanyaku terkaget. "Maafkan saya …," kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Maka dari itu … aku meminta kau agar tetap menjagaku." Ia berucap. Melihat mimik wajahnya, aku makin tersenyum. Aku menaruh piring di tanganku ke meja dan mendekatkan tubuhku. Berlutut di depannya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Tentu," jawabku sambil menatap matanya. Aku kembali ke kursi yang sebelumnya kutempati dan mulai menyuapinya kembali.

"Anda mulai bosan dengan daging, ya?" tanyaku di sela-sela pekerjaanku.

"Lumayan … besok bisa kau ganti dengan sayur? Atau mungkin, kentang?" tawarnya.

"Tumben Anda meminta sayuran," kataku.

"Sekali-sekali, Sebastian. Apakah itu salah?" tanyanya.

"Hm, tidak salah, namun … aneh. Ya, aneh," jawabku sambil tetap menyuapinya.

"Daripada aku meminta daging manusia," ucapnya asal. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Setidaknya, masih lebih aneh Anda bisa memakan daging asap dan sayur dua porsi," ucapku sama asal.

"Dan masih lebih aneh lagi, aku lebih suka memakan rambutmu," ucapnya makin asal.

"Sudahlah, Nona Muda. Makanan Anda sudah habis dan silahkan habiskan cangkir teh Anda," kataku seraya beranjak dari kursiku dan berdiri di sampingnya lagi.

"Aaah, kenapa kau membuatkan teh yang pahit lagi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Hm, saya hanya menawarkan apa yang ada saja," jawabku.

"Terserahlah!"

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Tiga Kata Saja**_** Chapter 7**

*u*

***) Dalam sejarah Indonesia, nama Indonesia terdahulu adalah Hindia Belanda. Harusnya pada tahu, kan? :)**

***)) Putri dari Ratu Victoria salah satunya bernama Beatrice**

*u*

Chapter ini terpaksa harus memiliki 2 part, diakibatkan kepanjangan otak author untuk membuatnya *author bergaya sok pinter *digorok readersnya, proyek(?) fic baru berjudul _Loving Each Other_ yang akan dipublish bersamaan dengan chapter 6 ini, dan … yak, tangan author kurang kuat. *padahal pernah tuh buat enam halaman satu jam *dikerek jadi bendera bertuliskan: AUTHOR PENGHANCUR FANDOM KUROSHITSUJI INDONESIA

Well, segini dulu aja, yaws. Review, Fave, Flame, diterima. Tapi untuk flame kayaknya udah gak, deh. Jadi, author cuma menerima review dan fave aja. :))

Namun jika benar-benar ingin mem-flame, silahkan. :))

*u*

_Answer of reviews from _Tiga Kata Saja, Chapter 5: A.C.S.L.

_Sara Hikari_: Nyihi iya jadi cinta segiempat. :3:3

Iya, udah diupdate. :)

_Yunoki Trancy_: Memangnya kenapa kalau lebay, Mbak? #lirikiblis

Ciel. Sama. Alois? I'LL NOT WRITE ANY FAN FICTION WITH PAIR ALOISxCIEL, FOR-E-VER!

Udah diupdate. Oke? Jadi, tolong baca. Gak baca, ini melayang. *keluarin fist *salah

_nekochan-lovers_: Namanya juga 'Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan' *salah peribahasa

Iya, Claude suka. Erm, mereka tuh temen kecil.

*tabokin lagi

_Mugiwara Piratez_: Udah terupdate. BACA! BACA! KALAU GAK …

_ariadneLacie_: Hm, seumur saya bisa buat cerita begini?

Kalau bukan saya, itu berarti KEAJAIBAN DUNIA KEDELAPAN!


	7. STOPPED

Bonus (?) Chapter: **STOPPED**

Beneran, ini bukan kisahnya sih. Cuma pingin kasih tahu, karena otak udah nyaris mentok mikirin kisah _Tiga Kata Saja_ chapter 7, jadi fic ini terpaksa _stopped_.

Makanya gak ada disclaimer delele ini. Anyway reviews juga dijawabnya nanti kalau udah bisa ngupdate. XD

Yah, maaf ya, udah satu bulan lebih jadi bulukan dan malah ngupdatenya beginian. Tapi beneran~ Saya nyaris mentoooook. Udah mati-matian untuk mikirin jalan ceritanya … setidaknya, saya masih bisa lanjutin walau satu hari cuma bisa seratusan kata. =_=

Tapi semoga saya bisa lanjutin yang _Love Story_ jadi bener-bener gak mentok. Alias hiatus, heheu.

By the way, saya bakal UAS 29 November nanti jadi … update telat ya! XD Atau gak, update kilat. *labil*

Paling sih saya juga publish fic oneshot. Mungkin romance, mungkin parody garing, mungkin humor buat muntah.

Yaaaa~ Setidaknya, jangan takut untuk kirim PM di FFn atau mention ke twitter. Aktif kok, tenang! XD

Makasih dan, sampai jumpa! :)

Arleena Lauren.


End file.
